Avatar the Last Cock Bender (Legend of Korra version)
by Jay3000
Summary: Born with the power that ever male benders want and what ever Female need the avatar must use this power to defeat / Pleasure all his female enemies/ friends. A what if version of my original story. What if Aang decided to stay in the future instead of going back to the past. READ THEN ORIGINAL TO UNDERSTAND SOME PARTS OF THE STORY
1. Chapter 1 From the Past

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

Avatar the Last Cock Bender 2

Jay3000: I decided to create a what if version of my other story Avatar the Last Cock Bender. This a trial run to see if anybody want me to continue with this version

Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.

**Chapter 1 Arrival**

**A Month before Sozin Comet**

The lion turtle placed two claws on Aang, one on his forehead and the other on his chest, and a bright light issue forth from it. "I will give you this power than can change the outcome of the battle but first you must help a girl was has lost her way and power"

"I don't have time to help this girl" Aang replied as he tries to find a way to escape.

"You don't have a choice" The Lion Turtle said as his eyes glow green and Aang vanish. "Oops"

**50+years into the future**

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?" Jinora asked as she sits up in bed.

"Yes, she's fine, sweetie." Tenzin replied as he picks up Ikki as she wakes up and embraces her.

"I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back." Ikki said

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise." Tenzin replied

**Air Temple**

In the dining hall at Air Temple Island, Korra chows down on food while sitting at a table with Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, and Pema.

"Mmm. Mmm. The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." Korra said

"We're so thankful you're home safe." Pema replied as she standing up to retrieve Korra's cleaned plate.

"Let me help." Asami said as she stands up to assist Pema.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin said

"Same old Tenzin, you need all the information first" a long black hair beauty who looked like a mature Azula.

"Azul what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked

"Is that any way to greet your sister?" Azul replied playful voice

"Master Azula" Korra shouted as she ran to high her firebending teacher.

"It is good to see you Korra" Azul replied as she hugs her.

"Azul it is good to see you" Tenzin replied as she walks to up his half-sister "How are Azula, Ursa (Azula's last daughter) and Zula (Ursa's daughter) doing?"

"You would have known if you came to visit" Azul replied which made him flinch.

"I'm sorry but I was really busy" Tenzin said

"Yu is the King of the Water tribe and he comes to visit more time than you, even Suka the leader Kyoshi warrior comes to the annual family reunion" Azul replied as he took a step back "Jin lee, Juno the bounty hunter, Moon, Jen, On jee and the rest of our brothers and sister were there expect you"

"I'm sorry…"

"Leave family matters for later we have things to discuss" Lin said

"She right, we will talk about this later" Tenzin said as Azul glared at both of them

"Huh you say something" Azul replied as a vein appeared on Lin forehead as she walked out of the room.

"Now what were you saying Korra?" Tenzin asked

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son." Korra replied as Tenzin and Lin appear shocked.

"It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin said

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin said

"Amon captured him and took his bending." Korra replied

"What?" Tenzin shouted

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me, too." Korra replied

"This is bad, this Amon is using energy bending but how did he learn to do it" Tenzin thought as he looked in the sky "If only dad was here, he could defeat this Amon guy"

**1km away from the Air temple**

"Where the hell am I?" Aang shouted as he looks around "I going to kill that Lion Turtle"

"I have to get up high to see where I am" Aang said as he jumps into the air "Is that the air temple, but it looks different" as he looks at it good.

"I better go and check it out" Aang said as he flies towards it.

**Air Temple**

Pema suddenly doubles over and cries out in pain.

"Pema, are you all right?" Asami said as she grabbing Pema's shoulder in concern.

"The baby is... just kicking, really hard, is all. I'm fine." Pema replied

"Should I get Tenzin?" Asami asked

"No reason to worry him, it's nothing." Pema replied as Azul enter the kitchen.

"Pema" Azul called as Pema turns around.

"Azul is good to see you again, how are grandmother, Azula, Usra and Zula doing?" Pema asked

"You would have known if you came to our family reunion last week" Azula replied

"Reunion, what reunion are you talking about?" Pema asked in a shock voice.

"The one I told Tenzin about two weeks ago" Azul replied

"Tenzin never told me about a reunion" Pema replied in an angry voice "He knows how I love these sorts of things" as she march out of the room.

"You must be Asami? Azul said

"How did you know my name?" Asami asked with a blush on her face "Oh my spirits the famous Red Lightening knows my name" as a fan girl squalls almost came out when suddenly Mako walks into the kitchen carrying a teapot.

"HOW DARE YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED THE CHILD TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THEIR FAMILY MEMBERS" Pema shouted

"I can't miss this, see you around Asami" Azul said as she left the room

"Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea." Mako said

"You're a firebender. Boil it yourself." Asami said angrily as she continues washing her dish as both Mako and Pema stare at her with confusion.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Mako asked

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing." Asami replied as she drops the dish and dishcloth in the sink and turns to face him. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"What? No! She was taken by a crazy bloodbender! How did you expect me to act?" Mako said defensively.

"I like Korra. "Asami replied as she puts her hand to her chest. "But you've kept the truth from me this whole time." As she moves her hand away from her chest and turns away slightly.

"The truth? About what?" Mako asked

"You're really going to make me say it?" Asami shouted

"Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!" Mako replied

"The kiss, you bastard, I know about it." Asami shouted

"I- Well I- S" Mako replied in a shocked voice "Bolin told you, didn't he?!" in an angry voice.

"Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?" Asami said in an even angrier voice.

"Look, things are crazy now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" Mako said as he places his hand on hers.

"Well there might not be any relationship to worry about later." Asami shouted as she hits him across his face and marches out of the back door in the dark night.

"Asami!" Mako shouted.

**With Aang**

Aang was jumping from tree to when he saw a shadow saw a glide coming towards him at high-speed.

"Airnado" Aang said as he forms a tornado to stop the glider in its track.

"Helpppppppppppppppppppp!" a girl shouted as her glider spins around.

"Shit it's a girl and she sounds hot" Aang said as he stops his attack.

"You teme" Asami shouted as she attacks the man "You could have killed me" as she attacks him only for the man to dodge all her attack with ease.

"Yeah I sorry but I was just protecting myself" Aang shouted back as he caught both hands and slam her to the ground and straddled her as she glared at him.

"Get off me you bastard" Asami shouted as she struggles beneath him "How the hell did he dodge all my attack and mange to defeat with ease.

"Calm down I won't hurt you" Aang replied she continues to struggle which cause his member to grow.

"He dodge my attack just like how Tenzin would" Asami thought when suddenly she felt something big touching her leg "Could you adjust your sword, it digging into my stomach?"

"What sword?" Aang replied

"My dear sweet spirit it huge" Asami thought "You pervert get off me"

"I not a pervert" Aang shouted as he jumps off her.

"Got you" Asami shouted as she tackles him to the ground and straddles him and took out her whip and tied him up. "Now to see who you are?" as she takes out a flashlight and shined it in his face.

"He so hot" Asami thought as a blush comes to her face "I have seen him somewhere before but where"

"Could you stop that, it too bright" Aang asked

"Who are you and why are where, are you here to attack Tenzin?" Asami asked

"You know it is very rude to ask somebody for their name with introducing yourself" Aang replied.

"I'm the one asking the question here" Asami said when suddenly she was send flying off the man. "What the hell? Is he an Airbender? No! It must be something else"

"You were saying" Aang replied as he got up and an earth spike cut the whip freeing him.

"You're a bender" Asami said as she got up.

"I don't have to answer you" Aang replied as she glared at him.

"Who are you" Asami shouted but Aang ignored her.

"I have to get to the Air temple" Aang said as he walks way when suddenly he duck and sweep her feet from underneath her. "I can't believe you fell for that" when suddenly a large fire-ball came at him but he caught it and throw it back at the young man who kicked it away.

"Get away from her you teme" Mako shouted

"Did he just catch that fire-ball but he earth bended a while ago" a shocked Asami thought.

"Asami are you alright" Mako shouted but Asami wasn't listening.

"So your name is Asami, what a beautiful name but I wonder if you are as beautiful as your name" Aang said as Mako growl and Asami blushes.

"Stay away from her" Mako shouted as he attack Aang with a fire kick but Aang easily dodges it before be deliver a fire punch to Mako stomach which knocked him out.

"That was easy" Aang said as he jumps in the trees.

"Wait! How did you earth bend and Firebend" Asami shouted. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Avatar" Aang replied as he jumps away.

"There is no way he can be the avatar, but I saw him Earth bend then I saw him fire bend" Asami said then she remember his face "It could be" as she chase after him.

"I'm almost there" Aang said.

"Avatar Aang" Asami shouted as he land on the ground.

"Why are you following me" Aang asked

"So you really are Avatar Aang?" Asami replied as she shines the light in his face and saw the arrow that was covered by his hair.

"Who else would I be and why did you left your boyfriend to follow me" Aang asked

"He's not my boyfriend, not anymore at least" Asami replied "I must have hit my head hard and out cold somewhere in this forest"

"He's and fool for leaving such a beautiful woman" Aang said as she blushes.

"How do you know I was beautiful when you haven't seen my face?" Asami asked

"Just by the sound of your voice" Aang replied as he turn around and walk towards her "and I was right" as his body turns into a human torch which reveal her beautiful face which was red.

"This must be a dream there is no way avatar would standing in front and looked the way he looked over 50 years ago" Asami thought as she looks at his handsome face and blushes even harder "Yep I'm dreaming alright"

"Asami, Asami" Aang said which break her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry and thanks for the compliment" Asami replied

"No need to thank me, I was just telling the truth" Aang replied as he puts his hands on her cheek. "No…" he was cut off when Asami captures his lips.

"I always wanted to do this, since I saw a picture of you in Tenzin room" Asami said as she looks at him "Who knows when I wake up so I won't let this opportunity pass me by" as she kisses him again

"She thinks this is a dream" Aang thought as she pushes her tongue in to his mouth.

Asami on the other hand quickly got out of her clothes showing him she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. Smirking Aang laid her on the soft ground and started sucking her right nipple and massaged the left.

Asami was moaning the whole time, her nipples were really sensitive. Aang switched nipples making her moan and pant more. After pinching her nipple, Aang pulled away and smiled at her.

"I can see you're really wet Asami." Aang whispered as he started rubbing her pussy. Asami moaned don't stop and nearly screamed when he entered one of his digits inside her folds.

Aang captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper, his fingers still pumping in and out.

"Oh yes don't stop" Asami shouted as she came all over Aang's finger. "Now it's your turn" as she pushes him against a tree and started ripping off his clothes.

"That's why I love dreams; I can make his cock as big as I want" Asami thought as she saw his big member. She began to stroke him, causing Aang to throb in her hand. Aang bit his lip, trying to fight the pleasure that he felt below the belt. Asami started stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Aang lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer.

Asami kept on licking the head not finding the will to stop. It tasted so good to her. Next thing she did was to inhale his cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Aang mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure.

Asami moaned into the Aang cock and then began motioning her head back and forth. Aang moans grew louder as Asami increased her speed. Soon, Aang waist was slamming her face into Aang crotch.

"D-damn. This feels good Asami. I'm about to…" Aang shouted as he came into her mouth.

"Wow I haven't had a realist dream before" Asami thought as she pushes Aang on the ground "Sit back baby and let Asami take you on the ride of your life. She lowered her pussy on to Aang throbbing cock and began riding Aang wildly.

Aang watched mesmerized as Asami black hair flew chaotically and her breasts jumped and jiggled. He sat up and feasted on them. This caused Asami the arch her back pushing more into Aang willing mouth.

"Oh yes Aang, bit them, suck them, and lick them. They are yours my love" Asami panted.

Aang groped, licked, sucked, nipped, and bit the twin flesh globes as he nibbled on the harden nipples.

"Oh yes….right there Aang ! This is glorious!" Asami scream as she started to ride faster.

"Oh my spirits your pussy is so tight" Aang moan as she moves faster and faster.

"Oh yes I cumminggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg" Asami screams as came.

"I'm cummingggggggggggggggggggggg" Aang shouted as he came into her and she fell on him as he wrapped his hands around her and they fell asleep.

**Dream world**

"Where the hell am I?" Aang asked as the Lion turtle appeared.

"Young Avatar it seems like I send you a bit earlier than expected" The Lion Turtle replied as Aang glared at him. "Don't be like that, everybody make mistake"

"So how early am I?" Aang asked

"About a week" The Lion turtle replied

"You bastard the Sozin comet is coming tomorrow" Aang shouted

"Don't worry young Avatar, I can send you back to the same time that you left" The Lion turtle replied

"So who am I helping?" Aang asked

"Who knowsssssssssssssssssssssss" The Lion Turtle replied as he vanishes then appeared "One more thing, do not let your family know that you are here until you complete the mission" then he vanish again.

**The next day**

"Best dream ever" Asami said as she tries to get up only to feel pain coming from her leg. "Ouch, that was the best dream I have ever had, I came so many time, too bad it was just a dream but why is my legs hurting?

"That will be my fault" Aang said as he came back with some fruits in is hands.

"That was…you are….." thud she fell to ground but Aang use is Airbending to save her." I guess she really thought she was dreaming." Later after she woke up Aang explain everything to her of how he got here and his mission.

"I see I wonder if it is Korra?" Asami said

"Who is Korra?" Aang asked

"She is the Avatar that came after you" Asami replied

"I see, so what happen to you last night that made you ran away?" Aang asked and she told him "Do you want me to go back and kick his ass wherever he is?" As she giggle.

"No, although your offer is very tempting" Asami replied as she hugs him up "I will get over it soon, with your help I hope" as she leans into his chest.

"Yes until I'm force to go home" Aang said as he leans down his head and kisses her.

"Get away from her" Mako shouted as he attacks them.

"I can't let anybody else see my face as yet" Aang thought when suddenly a white masked with three black lightening going through it appeared in his hand "Where the hell did this come from" as he put on the masked.

"Awwwawawawwawaaaa" Mako screams out in pain as the lightning when through his right shoulder.

"Was that lightening black" Asami thought

"He's a Lightening bender, I thought only Azula was the only Lightning bender" Mako thought as he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Mako you bastard why did you attack my friend he could have killed you" Asami said as she walks towards him.

"How could you know that freak" Mako shouted as he glared at Aang

"Watch your mouth boy, because I won't hesitate to kill you" Aang replied which made Mako flinch.

"Easy Lighting" Asami replied

"Lightning, what kind of name is that?" Aang thought as he steps backs.

**Later Air temple**

"Guys I would like to introduce you to my friend Black Lightning" Asami said as Aang enter the rooms.

"Well hello there sexy" Azul said as she suddenly appeared in front of Aang and wrapped her hands around him.

"Back off old woman I saw him first" Asami shouted

cut...

**Some of Aang's children**

Ursa and Azul- Azula's daughter

Zula- Ursa's oldest daughter

Yu –Yue oldest son

Suka- Suki oldest child

Jin lee- Ty-lee's son

Juno the bounty hunter- June's oldest daughter

Moon- Star's only daughter

Jen-Jin's middle child

On jee- OnJin's Oldest daughter


	2. Chapter 2 Avatar state

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.

_**Chapter 2 Avatar Korra**_

_**Last time**_

"Guys I would like to introduce you to my friend Black Lightning" Asami said as Aang enter the rooms.

"Well hello there sexy" Azul said as she suddenly appeared in front of Aang and wrapped her hands around him.

"Back off old woman I saw him first" Asami shouted

_Now_

_A month later_

"So is there a reason they called you Black lightning?" Azul asked Aang who was walking through the town.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Aang replied as he continued to walk.

"Yes I would" Azul said as she puts her arms around him then pushes him into the wall and started making out with his mask as her hands when all over his body. "Good they are gone" after a few minutes.

"Not that I'm complaining but was that necessary?" Aang asked

"Yes it was because they know my face but I'm a little disappointed because I had to kiss a mask" Azul said with a pout on her face.

"Damn this girl is hot she also reminds me of Azula, it's a shame that she is my daughter" Aang thought as he looks at her again as she blushes "I should have her avoided like Asami told me" when suddenly he felt a hand on his cock then he pulled away.

"Wow! It's big just the way I like it" Azul said as she lick her lips. "Big cock, check"

"Stop that Azul, we are on a mission" Aang replied as he walk away.

"Nice Ass, check" Azul thought as she watches him walk away "I don't know what it is about you Lightning but I can't control myself when I'm around you" as she follows him.

**City Hall**

A huge crowd gathered. Equalist airships occupied the skies while Mecha Tanks guarded the streets around City Hall. An announcement was being made, by none other than Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government; he has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run" Hiroshi Sato shouted

"All hail Amon" The crowd shouted

"He's our god" they shouted again

"Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!" Hiroshi Sato shouted again The crowd roared and the whole city echoed with the cheers of the equalists.

Near the back, two chi blockers look at each other, one male, the other female, before they turn and walk away. They push aside a clump of bushes in Republic City Park and enter a small clearing with a large rock in the centre. One earthbends the rock aside, revealing a hole, and both jump inside as the rock slides back over. The chi blockers removed their masks and revealed themselves to be Korra and Mako.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?" Korra huffed, "The Avatar's on the run, I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em." "Relax, general Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running." Mako replied

"I hate being patient…I hate you being right even more!" she answered.

They arrived back in their base, the Under City, to see Asami and Bolin, sitting on crates.

"You two were gone a while, get up to any mischief?" Asami teased.

"You were doing reconnaissance…" Mako sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever! Just get in here already!" Asami told them.

**With Aang and Azul**

"You just had to open you big mouth didn't you" Aang said

"What, those bastard where masturbating to a picture of me" Azula shouted as they were surrounded by 20 Chi blockers.

"Well, well looks what we have here the Famous **Red lightning** and who are you?" Amon asked as he came out.

"The name is **Black lightning** and nice mask, it all most as good as mines" Aang replied.

"Yeah and a lot sexier" Azul said as she smack him on his ass.

"I wonder if fighting turns this girl on" Aang thought.

"Kill her boyfriend then brings the girl to me, it's been a while since I felt the pleasure of the flesh." Amon said as he walks towards a throne and sit down.

"Touch her and I will break every bone in your bodies" Aang replied as the Chi blockers flinch "Why don't come get her yourself" as he looks at Amon.

"It seems like you have a death wish boy" Amon replied

"Who are you calling boy old man" Aang replied

"Kill him" Amon ordered as they attack

"Finally" Azul shouted as she shot red lightning out of her fingers killing five of the Chi blockers "Come and get me" as she deliver a kick to one of them face.

"You mess with the wrong man boy" a Chi blocker shouted as he attacks Aang who dodges the man's punch by side stepping the attack then her grabs the man's wrist and snap it.

"Arghhhh" the man screams out before Aang slammed him into the ground and snap his hand "Arghhhh" before stepping on his head to finish him.

"Next" Aang said as the others started to back away.

"I knew there was a reason why I felt attracted to him" Azul thought as she cuts down another Chi blocker.

"Get him you fools" Amon shouted

"But boss did you see what happen to Lee" one of the Chi blocker replied.

"Then attack together" Amon said as they attack Aang who dances around their attack and killed them but breaking their necks or spines.

"So you are a non-bender?" Amon asked as he got off his throne but Aang did not answer him "You are on the wrong side that killed our people, why?"

"Huh you say something" Aang replied as Amon glared at him.

"You dare ignore me" Amon said as he signals his elite guards to attack him.

"Fools, there is a reason why I'm called **black Lightning"** Aang said as Black Lightning came out of his body killing all of them.

"You're a bender" Amon shouted

"Of course I am old man" Aang replied

"Wow now that's power and another check" Azul thought as she licks her lips.

"It's seem like you are too stronger for my guards, so I will deal with you myself" Amon said as he attacks Aang "And take your bending away"

**With Asami**

_"Most impressive Azul" said Aang, as looked at the naked girl in front "They are even bigger than Asami's"_

"_See I told you they were" Azul replied as she began to kiss him "Now let me show how a woman rides a cock as she begins to grind her pussy against his pants to get a feel of his cock behind it. Aang growled into her ear, as he cupped her ass with one hand, and began fondling her breasts with the other making Azul moan out in pleasure before arching her back when one of Aang's fingers from the hand on her ass entered her pussy. Azul gripped his back and dug her fingernails into his back before screaming out in pure pleasure as the tip of his finger nail touches her clit._

**Dream end**

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !" Asumi screams out in her sleep

"Asami wake up" Korra shouted as Asami wake up "Are you alright?"

"It was all a dream, thank the spirits" Asami thought "I'm fine Korra"

"If you say so" Korra said as she left the room.

"Aang would never do that to Azul, I told him that she was his daughter" Asami thought "But he is known to be a player"

"Damn it Lightning where are you?" Asami shouted as she started imagine what Aang and Azul are doing,

**With Aang vs Amon**

"Finally getting serious Amon? Good let's see what you got." Aang said as he was forced to dodge a punch heading for his head.

"Too bad, you are a bender, we could have rule the world together" Amon said as he blocks a punch from Aang.

"I don't want to rule the world, I want all the women in it" Aang replied as he ducks a roundhouse kick from Amon and deliver an uppercut to Amon face followed by a spin to chest that sends him skidding across the ground.

"Master" the guards shouted as they ran over to their master

"He strong, he was able to defeat me without bending" Amon thought as he got up "I can let a person like that survive" as more chi blockers arrive.

"Azul, I think it's time we leave" Aang said

"But why I'm having fun" Azul said.

"Because we are outnumber and we are late for the meeting" Aang replied as the guards attack him "**Lightning Armour"** as Lightning surrounds his body and they vanishes in a Black Bolt with Azul.

"I need to find a way to kill that guy or my plan could be in trouble" Amon thought as walks away

**With Korra and Mako**

"There's Amon." Korra said as they saw him talking to the guards. "It looks like he was in a fight"

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns ..." Mako said

"We ambush him." Korra said as they walk toward the temple, but stop when they hear a voice from behind.

"What are you two doing here?" the Lieutenant asked

"Uh, we were just transferred." Mako replied

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today." Lieutenant said

"The arena? For what?" Mako asked

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this." The Lieutenant replied

"We'll be there, sir." Korra said as the Lieutenant walks away then she whisper to Mako. "I know another way in." as they scoot to the side slowly and stealthily.

"Let's hide in the attic." Korra said as she lifts a wooden panel on a wall and they climb in as Mako followed her.

"Uh, we're not alone up here." Mako said as he heard something then he saw a man sitting on the floor, locked behind bars.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." Tarrlok said as he lifts his head up as Korra and Mako take off their chi blocker masks.

"We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra asked as she walks up to the cell.

"No, I'm the only one." Tarrlok replied

"And what makes you so special?" Korra asked

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok replied which causes Korra to gasps. "He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was."

**With Aang and Azul**

Aang and Azul appeared in a bolt of a black lightning into the base with Azul in hands bridal style and with a blush on her face.

"Damn it, we are late" Aang shouted as he sees the empty place

"Perfect, with Asami out-of-the-way, this is my chance" Azul thought "Lightning why don't we go to my room and wait for them" as she squeezes her breast against him.

"Bad Aang, she your daughter, you can't do this" Aang thought "As fun and enjoyable that maybe, you have to remember that we have a mission to complete.

"Fine, we will do the mission first" Azul said as she left the base followed by Aang.

"Hey, guys what they going to do with the bitch and her kid?" a man asked

"So she caught your eye?" Man 2 asked

"Yeah, she is hot even if she got a kid with her" Man 1 replied when suddenly man 2 was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall.

"Where is Pema?" Aang growl as the man cough up blood.

"Ryo" Man 1 shouted only to gore but a lightning fist.

"Now tell my friend where Pema is?" Azul said as she pulls her hands out of the man

**With the others**

"How dare you? I am avenging her death!" Hiroshi Sato shouted

"The airplanes are ready for take-off, sir." Equalist replied

"Good, annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi Sato said as Iroh and Bolin gasp and shares a look of confusion and shock. "That's right, general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding." a smile appeared on Iroh's face.

"You really thought that Bumi was the only one I send it too" Iroh replied

"Shit, you send it to King Yu too" Hiroshi shouted as he glared at Iroh

"Damn it Aang where are you" Asami thought

**The Pro-bending Arena rally**

Tenzin looks at his children with worry-filled eyes while futilely trying to break free. Suddenly, Mako generates lightning and directs it to Amon, who dodges the blast and rolls over to the Lieutenant. Mako and Korra use firebending to jump onto the wall and balance themselves vertically to run across it to the stage. Before landing, they both dodge bolas thrown at them and send a barrage of firebending attacks to get the Equalists away from the airbenders, knocking one Equalist off the stage. The crowd disperses and runs away from the stage. Mako continued to fight them as Korra runs to free the airbenders.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" Korra asked as she unties the gag around Tenzin's mouth, produces a flame on her finger, and begins to burn the metal chains binding Tenzin.

"I don't know." Tenzin replied as Korra breaks the metal chains on his feet.

Tenzin immediately runs onto the battlefield, assisting Mako as Korra moves to free the kids. Right after Mako throws a fire punch and fire kick, Tenzin runs in front of him fires two air blasts, which knocks an Equalist and the Lieutenant off the stage. Amon dodges Mako's firebending attack with acrobatic grace, but Tenzin follows with a strong wave of air which he tries to block, but it is too powerful, causing him to be blown off the stage.

**With Naruto**

"Get out of my way" Aang shouted as he slammed one of the Chi Blockers into the ground and electrocute him. "Who is next" as a group of them attack him only to brunt to a crisp.

"Help me, somebody please" Pema shouted

"Shout up you bitch"

*Smack* was echoed throughout the cell

"Shut and take it like the whore you really a-" a lightning covered hand when through his stomach.

"Pema, are you OK?" Aang asked only to be tackled to the ground.

"Thank you Lightning" Pema as she started to cry.

**With Korra**

Korra blocked his way with a wall of fire and makes another one to be safe. Mako enters a room with Korra behind him. Amon jumps over the wall of fire and looks to see where they have gone to. He hears the door swing and enters that room.

Korra hears Amon's footsteps. Amon continues to walk past Korra's hiding place and stops for a moment before continuing. Korra breathes a sigh of relief, but suddenly writhes in pain as Amon bloodbends her out from under the table and into the air.

"Let her go!" Mako shouted as he tries to stop Amon from bloodbending Korra by sending continued attacks of firebending.

Amon dodges each attack and bloodbends Mako into submission by lifting him into the air. He slams both of them on the ground and then bloodbends Mako in place on the floor, and Korra in a kneeling position. Amon walks around Korra and places his hand on her neck.

"No!" Korra shouted out as he sucked away her bending

"Korra!" Mako shouted

"I told you I would destroy you" Amon said as he lets her go as her body slumps on the ground.

**With the others**

Iroh generates lightning and directs it to the middle plane, causing it to crash to the plane beside it. One pilot shoots an explosive bola at Iroh's plane causing it to get caught up in the main propeller forcing Iroh to bail out before the plane explodes. As Iroh free-falls, he uses his firebending to propel himself to another plane and from there uses a firebending attack to disable one of the propellers on the plane in front of him. Iroh kicks the pilot off the plane and takes control of it.

"Asami, what do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" Hiroshi Sato said

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too full of hatred." Asami shouted

"You ungrateful and insolent child!" Hiroshi Sato shouted as he direct mecha tank to advance to Asami. Asami tries to stop him by launching the wires, but missed. Asami's eyes widen in fear as Hiroshi's tank hits, throwing her mecha tank away and destroying the faceplate.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi Sato shouted as he attacks her again but Asami got up and dodges the attack and throws him across the field using her mecha tank. Hiroshi groans in pain as Asami forces the opening of the mecha tank. Hiroshi looks with fear at his daughter while Asami looks at him with hatred. Her gaze eventually changes into pity as Hiroshi tries to attack her, but Asami is able to dodge it, which he used as a diversion in order to attempt an escape.

"You really are a horrible father." Asami said

"So what, get her" Hiroshi Sato shouted as he orders the men to attack her only for them to be eaten by a huge Red lightning Dragon.

"Fu fuf fuf fu, I almost miss all the fun" Azul shouted as she landed between Asami and her father.

"Azul, where is Lightning?" Asami shouted

"He'll be here soon now to finish this fight" Azul shouted as she shoots lightning into the clouds only for thunder clouds to form "**Kirin**" as a giant lightning beast started attacking the Equalist planes and Mechas.

"Die" Hiroshi Sato shouted as he attack Asami from behind but she saw it coming and roll out-of-the-way and grabs the whip on the ground and use it on him.

"Daughter, I'm sorry" Hiroshi Sato said with the whip around his neck.

"It is too late for that" Asami replied as she electrocuted him.

**With Aang and Pema**

"Pema, we have to get out of here" Aang said as he lifts her up bridal style as she clutches her baby.

"Yeah, I have to find Tenzin and apologize" Pema replied as Aang started to walk

"For what?" Aang asked

"I want to go to the next family reunion but Tenzin doesn't want to go and we had a huge fight and some hurtful things were said" Pema replied

"Why does my son hate our family so much" Aang thought "Why does he hate his Family?"

"It's not his family but his father and his side of the family" Pema replied

"Why would he hate his father and his side of the family?" Aang asked

"Because his father broken the monks biggest law by having a harem" Pema replied as they reach outside of the building.

"But his father had no choice; he was the last air bender and it was his job to bring back his people" Aang said

"He sure knows a lot about Aang" Pema thought "I know and everybody knows that but Tenzin believe that he should have stick to his mother and his mother alone"

"Do all the others Airbenders think that way?" Aang asked

"Of all three of them only Tenzin thinks that way" Pema replied

"Who's the other two?" Aang asked

"Zula, who is Ursa's oldest daughter also known as the greatest airbender of all time and Kyoshi, Suki's second daughter" Pema replied

"I see…"

"Where do you think you are going with our toy" a very large man said who was surrounded by a group of Chi blockers.

"Why don't you come and take her" Aang replied

"Kill him" the large man shouted as the blockers attack Aang

"Like lamps to the slaughter" Aang said when suddenly an earth spike came out of the ground.

"Oh shit" Aang shouted as he dodges the spike but it caught his mask destroying it "That was close"

"Oh my spirits, he looks just like Aang from the pictures I saw" Pema shouted "And hot like him, bad Pema you are married to his son"

"We will talk later but for now close your eyes" Aang said

"Why?" Pema asked "I would do anything to you, BAD PEMA"

"Because I don't think you want to see what I will be doing to them" Aang replied as Pema closes her eye. "Why would a bender be on Amon side?"

"Because he promise me money and that he won't take my bending away" the large man replied

"We all have choices to make but you made the wrong one" Aang said when suddenly the wind pick up and their heads fell to the ground "You can open-"

"HUUUURGGEHH" Pema vomit all over the place.

**With Korra**

"No, you don't!" Korra roared as she kicked Amon through the window with airbending.

"You bitch" Amon shouted as he falls into the sea without his mask

"Did you see what happened?" Crowd member #1 asked

The crowd sees Amon's mask float to the surface. Korra and Mako walk up to the shattered window as cries of the protesters grow.

"You bending tyrant!" Crowd member #2 shouted

"Evil Avatar!" Protester shouted as he raised his fist to the crowd.

As Amon sink, the water makes his "scar" disappear. Suddenly Amon came rocketing out of the water in a water bubble

"Now you die Avatar" Amon shouted when he sees the crowd looking at him in shock.

"He's waterbending." Crowd member #3 shouted

"He is a bender." Feathered hat man said

"The scar is fake." Crowd member #4 shouted

"The Avatar was telling the truth." Crowd member #5 shouted

Amon looks angrily at Korra, which she reciprocates, before jumping into the water again. As Noatak escapes, Mako tries to stopped him with firebending, but he missed every shot.

"Damn bastard escaped" Mako shouted ready to go after when Korra hugged him

"Don't go" Korra said when the others arrive.

"What have we got here" Azul said as they jumps apart

"I would say two lovers" Asami said with a smile on her face.

"Damn you Mako, I saw her first" Bolin thought

"Pema, are you here" Tenzin shouted

"Easy brother Lightning when to save her" Azul replied when suddenly Black lightning struck the earth.

"Sorry to be late" Aang said as he puts down Pema who had a blush on her face as she ran to her husband.

"Who are you" Korra asked "Oh my spirits he's hot"

"Oh shit I forgot to look for another mask" Aang thought "Well my name is Lightning beautiful and I'm Avatar Aang and Kyoshi's son" the new information shocked everybody and a blush appeared on Korra's face

"Nice cover up Aang" Asami thought

"That is impossible Aang and Kyoshi live in two different times" Tenzin shouted as he prepares to attack the man.

"Stop Tenzin, he could be telling the truth" Azul said as Tenzin glared at him "I remember my mother telling me about, how out father slept with Kyoshi after he asked for help"

"That man whore" Tenzin shouted only to receive a punch to the face by Lightning.

"Don't ever call my father that" Aang shouted as Tenzin got up "He slept with her because it the way the Avatar system is set up"

"So if you want help from the Avatar before you, you have to sleep with them" Korra asked

"Yes if it's an opposite gender " Aang replied

"How could a spirit have babies" Lin asked

"When it comes to the avatar anything can happen" Aang replied

"So you were born as a human" Azul asked

"Well, not really because I was born a spirit but I can take human form, and spirits don't have Dna but I'm am still your brother" Aang replied not seeing the big smile on Azul's face

**Later Republic City,**

"I can't believe Amon got you too and Lightning is another Son of Aang" Lin said

"That man whore" Tenzin said as he looks around to see if see Lightning was around.

"Stop that Tenzin, he is your father for spirits sake" Pema shouted

"I wish I didn't have a father" Tenzin shouted

*Smack* was heard and Tenzin had a hand print on his face as Pema ran out of the room.

"Smooth move Tenzin" Lin said

"I forgot that she always wanted to know her father" Tenzin replied as he ran after her.

"Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!" Bolin said as everyone turns and glared at him sourly."

"Bro, not the time." Mako said

"I just wanted everybody to forget" Bolin said as he backs away.

**2 hours later**

"Damn it Pema open the door" Tenzin shouted but Pema ignored him as he continue to knock when Korra passed him with her head down. "Damn another woman with a problem"

"You saved Republic City, you know." Tenzin said as Korra stopped.

"But Amon got away." Korra said as Tenzin places arm around the Avatar's shoulders.

**Southern Water Tribe later that day**

Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tonraq, Senna, Lin, Azul, Pema and Aang came out of the ship to see Katara waiting for them.

"Did something happen? Why isn't Pema standing beside Tenzin?" Katara thought then she saw him "Aang". She was about to scream out his name when she saw him putting his fingers on his lips.

"What happen? And who is this young man who looks like Aang?" Katara asked as they told her what happen "I see, well dear come with me and I will see if I can help you" as Korra walk towards.

"Thanks mother" Tenzin said

"What happen with you and Pema" Katara whispered into his ear.

"I said something I shouldn't" Tenzin replied as Katara glared at him "I will fix it"

**3 hours later**

"I tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara said as she opens the door and gets out of the room, everyone stands up.

"But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!" Lin said

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Katara replied as a disappointed look appeared on Lin's face as Korra gets out of the room as everyone looks at her.

"It's going to be all right Korra." Tenzin said

"No, it's not" Korra shouted as she leaves the house as Mako chase after her.

"Tenzin, where is Pema, I need to talk to her?" Katara asked

"She's using the bathroom" Tenzin replied

**With Korra**

"Korra, wait." Mako shouted

"Go away." Korra shouted angrily.

"I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you." Mako replied

"No, I mean, go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life." Korra shouted

"I won't leave you because I love you, Korra." Mako replied as he puts his hand on Korra's cheek.

"I - I can't. " Korra said as he pushes Mako away and jumps on Naga.

"Korra!" Mako shouted

**With Aang outside**

"I want to thank you for saving my life" Pema said as she looks at Aang

"I was just doing what was right" Aang replied as he looks around

"I know but I still want to thank you" Pema replied as she tips on her toes to kiss him on his cheek when suddenly he turned around.

'It wa-" as his lips connected to hers and they stood like that for a few seconds before Aang deepen the kiss and Pema responded by opening her mouth and gave him access.

Aang wrapped his arms around Pema's waist and tightly grabbed her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her ass.

Pema was idle with her own hands, as they journeyed from Aang's shirt covered chest to the bottom of said shirt. She lifted and took his shirt off over his head when suddenly Naga jumps over their head and sped off.

"_**Go after her, she is your mission"**_ The Lion turtle said

"I have to go" Aang shouted as he jumps off.

"Wow" Pema said

"How could you do that?" a familiar voice said.

**With Korra and Naga**

Korra arrives with Naga on a cliff above the sea. A tear rolls down her face and the glistening tear falls into the ice below. Korra sits on the ground and begins crying. A man dressed in Air Nomad clothing approaches her, but only his lower half can be seen.

"Not now Tenzin, I just want to be left alone." Korra said as she turns away.

"But you called me here." Spirit Aang said

"Aang." Korra shouted and before Spirit Aang could replied

"Old man let me take over" Aang said as Korra looked at him

"Lightning, what are you doing here?" Korra asked

"Lightning, Oh I remember that, that was a good lie" Spirit Aang said as Korra looked confuse "Wasn't it Aang"

"Yes it is" Aang replied as he lifts up his hair and walks into the light exposes his arrows on his forehead and on his hands.

"Was he chiselled out of stone" Korra thought as a blush appeared on her face as she looks at Aang's naked chest "What is going on here?"

"I'm Avatar Aang from the pass" Aang said

"And I'm the one from the future" Spirit Aang said

"But how did reach the future?"

"A Lion turtle send me here to help you" Aang replied

"But why?" she asked

"To give to back your bending" Spirit Aang replied as he talks over to Aang "Lets join together" as Spirt Aang vanished.

"Now do you want our help?" Aang asked

"Yes I do" Korra replied

"You do know what will happen afterwards?" Aang asked

"Yes I know and Accept the consequence" Korra replied as Aang walks towards her.

All the past Avatars appear behind Aang. Aang put his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder and restores her bending. All the past Avatars disappear. Korra opens her eyes, showing her entering the Avatar State. She raises herself into the air with airbending and sends a blast of air, fire, and earth. She bends the sea at the bottom of the cliff to make a large wave.

"Thank you Aang" Korra replied as she came out of the Avatar state

"You ar-" she smash her lips against it "What was that for?"

"I told you I would accept the consequence" Korra replied as she kisses him again as Spirit Aang came out of Aang and leave for the spirit world.

Korra pushes him into the cliff as he felt her tongue intrude into his mouth as the two fought for dominance with Aang easily winning the outcome. Korra moaned into the kiss as Aang right hand moved down and rested on Korra's right breast. Korra moaned as she felt her body heat up even more from Aang touch.

"Oh yes" Korra moan as they separates then she took off her shirt.

"Do you like this Korra?" Aang asked her as he played with one of her nipples with his fingers.

"Oh yes Aang it feels good. I feel very hot," Korra said as Aang moved his lips down from her ear to her neck, giving soft kisses along the way. Aang latched onto one of her nipples giving it a firm suck. Korra threw her head back as she felt Aang soft and powerful lips on her breasts.

"Oh spirits" Korra moan

Aang smirked as he heard Korra moan then he moves his right hand down to Korra nether region and pulls her pants down and her blue panties. Aang widened his eyes as he saw how wet Korra had gotten. Aang gave her a soft smile as he continued to play with her breasts and massaged her clit.

"I cumming" Korra shouted as come all over Aang's finger and almost fell to the ground but Aang caught her.

"What the hell" Korra shouted as she realizes that they were high in the sky above the clouds

"This is how two would Avatar would have sex, if they were alive together" Aang replied as they landed on a cloud as they uses their water and air bending to keep the cloud solid.

"Now let us continue, where we left off" Korra said

"Are you sure about this Korra? We can stop here if you want," Aang told her. Korra closed her eyes and smiled as she turned to face the Avatar who was looking at her. Korra cupped Aang cheeks as she gave him an assuring kiss and leaned back.

"It's alright Aang. I'm glad you doing this with me. I was having a hard time when I lost my bending, but thanks to you I feel much better now" Korra softly said to him "It was always my dream to give my virginity to you after I saw a picture of you during my Avatar training" as she pulled down his pants as saw his big member "Damn, it huge, how is it only to fit in my small hole"

"What about Mako?" Aang asked as he made his cock grew

"Mako, who?" Korra replied as the cock hypnotizes her.

"Ok, but I have to warn you" Aang said as he lifts up her right leg into the air "Keep your concentration or you will fall through the cloud and go into Avatar state" as he when into Avatar state and Korra followed him as he pushed inside Korra. Korra gasped as she wondered how big he was until he managed to hit her cervix. Korra threw her head back in pleasure as Aang groaned.

"Oh spiritssssssssssssssssssssssss!" Korra scream as lightning flashes, the thunder rolls, a strong gust blow down the mountain mowing down some trees and rain began to fall.

**At the house**

"What the hell is going on" Bolin shouted as he heard the thunder.

"The weatherman didn't say anything about a storm" Lin shouted

**With Mako**

"It's coming from the top of the cliff" Mako said when suddenly the wind sends him crashing into the trees "I'm coming Korra" as he got up.

**With Aang and Korra**

" Korra, you're so tight. It's incredible," Aang said as he rocked his hips back and forth. Korra gave out pleasurable moans from the thrusting Aang was doing. Aang moved a bit faster as Korra held onto the cloud.

"Aang take time or we will destroy this place" Korra said as Aang leaned in close and gave Korra a soft kiss which she returned as Aang continued to pound her pussy some more. Korra managed to match the movement of his hips. Korra wrapped her arms around Aang as the two continued their love making.

The earth shakes every time Aang pounded her pussy causing landslides and the earth to open, destroying several houses and buildings

" Aang, it's so big. I love it. Pound me faster! Fuck me harder!" Korra yelled not caring anymore if they destroy the place. Aang instantly agreed as he moved faster for her pleasure. Korra moaned loudly from the pleasure as Aang felt his cock tighten.

" Korra I'm gonna cum soon," Aang told her. Korra heard him as her moans continued to gain a higher volume. Korra could feel her sexual high coming as she wrapped her legs around Aang preventing his escape. Aang turned back to Korra who gave him a warm smile.

"Do it inside Aang. I want to feel it inside me," Korra shouted told him. Aang nodded with a smile as he moved in faster thrusts while connecting his lips to Korra. Aang gave a final thrust and yelled.

"I'M CUMMING!" Aang and Korra shouted as his cock suddenly unleashed it's entire load inside Korra filling up her pussy.

**Few minutes before Aang came**

"Run, everybody" as the ice started to crack but Katara uses her bending to prevent it.

"Look out master Katara" Asami shouted as the huge Ice boulder came down off the mountain only to be destroyed by Azul.

"What did we do to anger the spirits?" a man shouted

**Present time Aang and Korra**

Aang and Korra come crashing down into the ground causing a big crater.

"Oh my spirits, that just Wow" Korra said as she got up.

"Yes it was" Aang said as he held her from behind and kisses her on the cheek.

"You teme, Korra was mine" Mako shouted as he attack Aang.

Cut

**Aang's children**

Ursa Fire bender

Azul Lightning Bender

Zula- Airbender

Yu –Yue oldest son Waterbender

Suka- Suki oldest child- Earthbender

Kyoshi- Airbender

Jin lee- Ty-lee's son Chi blocker

Juno the bounty hunter- June's oldest daughter Firebender

Moon- Star's only daughter Earthbender

Jen-Jin's middle child Earthbender

On jee- OnJin's Oldest


	3. Chapter 3 Room Trouble

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.**

**Chapter 3 Pema or Lin**

**Last time**

_Aang and Korra come crashing down into the ground causing a big crater._

_"Oh my spirits, that just Wow" Korra said as she got up._

_"Yes it was" Aang said as he held her from behind and kisses her on the cheek._

_"You teme, Korra was mine" Mako shouted as he attack Aang._

**Now**

"I'm not anybody's property" Korra shouted as she uses an Air blast sends him crashing into the ground.

"Double Suicide Decapitation Technique" Aang said as when suddenly earth hands wraps itself around Mako's body and swallow Mako leaving his head on the surface. "I love when a woman take charge" as a blush appeared on Korra's face.

"Let go, the others must be worried about us" Korra said as she puts her clothes on.

"Yeah especially because of all the things that happen during our love-making" Aang said as a Korra's face got redder.

"So are you going to reveal yourself to the others?" Korra asked as she finished putting on her clothes.

"Katara and Asami already knows and yes I will" Aang replied as he finished put on his clothes.

"I see let go then" Korra shouted as she jumps off the cliff followed by Aang and the unconscious Mako covered in an earth coffin.

At the house

"Is everybody alright" Tenzin asked as everybody nodded their heads

"Where is Lighting?" Pema asked with her children in her arm.

"I don't see my brother either" Bolin said

"Where is Korra?" Lin asked

"Do you think that disaster had anything to do with Korra?" Asami asked

"Many strange things happen around Aang so I have a feeling that Korra is behind it" Katara replied

"Does this means that Korra got her bending back?" Tenzin asked as he walks over to his wife to hug his children

"I'm not sure" Katara replied when suddenly they heard a loud noise outside.

"What the hell is that?" Bolin shouted

"Let's check it out" Lin shouted as they rush to the door and open it to see Mako unconscious body in an earth coffin.

"Mako!" Bolin shouted as he rushes towards his brother.

"Who could have done this?" Tenzin shouted

"That would be us" Aang and Korra said as they float down using Air bending.

"Lighting" Asami and Pema shouted

"Korra" Lin and Tenzin shouted then they realize that Lighting was using air Bending "How can you Air bending?"

"Well…. you see I'm not who I say I am" Aang replied as they landed

"I knew it, you are a traitor" Tenzin shouted as he sends an Air Blast at Aang who dodges it as Tenzin attacks him.

"Tenzin wait" Katara, Asami and Korra shouted as where about to stop him.

"No I will handle this" Aang replied as he suddenly Tenzin started to sink.

"What the hell?" Tenzin shouted as the Earth mixed with water began to spin like a whirlpool as it sucks him into then suddenly fire came out of nowhere surrounded him.

"Korra, why are you helping Lighting?" Lin shouted

"I'm not doing anything" Korra shouted which shocked Pema, Lin Tenzin and Bolin.

"You are Avatar Aang" Pema shouted

"You forgot to put Sexy and handsome in front of my name" Aang replied as a blush appeared on the women faces as they nodded their head then he looked at Tenzin "I'm very disappointed in you Tenzin, I don't care that you don't like me but take it out on your brothers and sister is another thing" as he walk pass them and went into the house.

"I was making out with Avatar Aang" Pema thought as a blush appeared on her face before she fainted. She had a huge crush on the Avatar Aang since she learned about him in high school; she had lots of pictures of him in her room and an Aang plush doll that sleep with every night.

**In the House**

"Nobody is here to disturb us" Azul said in a seductive voice as she leans closer.

"Wait Azul I'm your fa-" her lips covers his as she pushes her tongue down his throat.

"What the hell are you doing to your father Azul" Katara shouted as she came in with everybody.

"My what?" Azul shouted as she breaks the kiss "What are you talking about?"

"My name is not Lighting, my name his Aang your father from the past" Aang said

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Azul screams as she jumps off him. "Why did not you tell me sooner" as she shot lighting at him which he dodges.

"I did not want you guys to know until my mission was completed" Aang shouted as he dodges some more lighting attack from his daughter.

"Azul stop attacking your father and let him tell us about his mission" Katara said as Azul stop her attack.

"Very well and it better be good" Azul replied as she glared at him before she sit down.

"She really is Azula's daughter" Aang thought as he told them everything that happened. "Can you guys forgive me?"

"Of course I can you are my father for spirits sake" Azul said as she hugs her father.

"I can't wait to tell the other" Azul said

"But Aang you said when your mission is finish you will be leaving" Pema said

"That's what the Lion Turtle said" Aang replied

"Please don't go father, I really miss you" Azul said as she hugs him even tighter with tears in her eyes.

"I will have to talk with the Lion turtle and see what I can do" Aang replied as he wipes away her tears.

"So how do you plan on contacting him?" Asami asked

"Yes I am wondering the same thing too because according to your story he is the one that always contact you" Lin said

"I was planning on going to the island where I first met him" Aang replied

"Where did you meet him?" Pema asked

"I met him near a small island call Raava" Aang replied

"Sorry to tell you this but that part of the fire nation has turn into a resort so I don't think you will find him there" Lin replied

"I can still try" Aang replied

"You can but it cost a lot of money to get in" Korra said

"Oh I see…."

"That's not a problem because I have a friend that can gave me some tickets" Pema said which shocked everybody. "I was saving them for a special occasion but I think this is more important"

"Which friend is that?" Tenzin shouted as he jumps up.

"Easy Tenzin and let her explain" Katara replied as Tenzin sits down.

"She was my best friend in school" Pema replied

"Yes we are going on a vacation" Korra shouted

"You aren't coming" Pema replied

"What?" Korra shouted as Asami laugh at her.

"I sorry but I only have four tickets" Pema replied

"So who is going beside Aang?" Asami asked as she kept her fingers cross.

"Tenzin, Lin and I" Katara said as Pema glared at her.

"I sorry mama Katara but it's my ticket and I will decide who goes" Pema said as Katara glared at her "I will be going, with Azul and Lin" which didn't shock everybody because they knew that Pema was still upset with what Tenzin had said

"I need to talk to you in private" Katara replied as she walks out of the room.

"I'll see you there" Pema replied with a smile on her face.

**With Katara and Pema**

"You have to take Tenzin with you" Katara said

"Why should I, I'm still not talking to him" Pema replied

"Because we don't want a repeat of happen earlier" Katara said as Pema glared at her.

"I already told you it was an accident, I was giving him a thank you kiss on the cheek when suddenly her turn around" Pema replied.

"Then why didn't you pull back" Katara said

"I was caught by surprise and I froze" Pema said as blush appeared on her face as she remember the kiss a she turn her face away from her mother-in-law.

"Well we can't afford any more accident, that is why I want Tenzin to go with you" Katara replied as she walks towards the door "I know what my son did was wrong but please forgive him."

**The next day Raava (The Twin Resort)**

"Pema, it good to see you after all these years" a very beautiful woman with long silver hair, parted to the left, that runs to the small of her back. She has dark blue eyes, and a very slender physique.

"Lucy, it been a while" Pema replied as she hugs her friend

"I see you finally decided to use the tickets I gave you" Lucy said

"Yes my husband brother decided to come to town for vacation and always wanted to visit this place" Pema replied

"I always knew Pema was into younger men, and he even looked like her high school crush Avatar Aan-" Pema hand was over Lucy's mouth.

"That is my husband's brother, that is my husband" Pema as she pointed at Tenzin who was glaring at Lucy.

"Oops sorry about that" Lucy said

"Don't worry about beautiful and my name is Lighting" Aang said with a smile which made her blush.

"If I wasn't married I would drag you into my room and drain all the semen out of your body with my pussy" Lucy replied.

"Cough" Lin and Tenzin cough as they choke on their saliva.

"Same old Lucy, not afraid to say what's on her mind" Pema said

"You are my type of woman and it's a shame you are married because you would get to see and feel the GC" Aang replied

"The GC, what is the GC?" Pema, Lin and Lucy asked

"_The Gigantic Cock"_ Naruto whispered into Lucy's ears which send shivers done her spine.

"I would have to see that to believe it" Lucy replied

"What does it means?" Lin and Pema shouted then they put two and two together and a blush appeared on her face

"Where should we go?" Aang replied

"My office" Lucy replied as she drags him into her office.

"My dear sweet spirit, it huge" Lucy shouted before they heard a **thud** and Aang came out seconds later.

"Could you call the doctors" Aang asked

A few minutes later the doctor came and took Lucy out and put her on a stretcher as she keep on repeating the same thing over and over.

"Gigantic C…. Gigantic C… Gigantic C" Lucy muttered

"Damn it dad can't you keep it in your pants" Tenzin shouted as he walk away.

"Damn! It had to be huge to knock her out like that" Pema and Lin thought as blood came to their nose.

"Let's go and find our rooms" Aang said as they when up to the counter and talk to the people there.

"Yin and Yang show these people to their rooms" the manager called the twins as Yin and Yang lead the way to the elevator which went to the second floor. They came out and walk in the passage way until they stopped at a room door labelled 309 on the left.

"This is your room Ms Pema and Mr Tenzin" Yin said as Yang showed Aang and Lin their room.

"And this is your room Mr Lighting and Ms Lin" Yang said as he point to the door in front of Pema and Tenzin's that is labelled 309 on the right.

"What the hell it's the same room number" Aang said

"Yeah that is how the owner set it up" Yang replied

"Don't the clients get it mix up when two persons have the same numbers" Lin asked

"Nope because they follow the instructions that we will be telling you" Yin replied

"There are two ways to enter this floor the stairs to the north and the elevator to the south`` Yang said

"Your room Ms Pema and Mr Tenzin is on the left from the elevator and right from the stairway" Yin said

"Your room Mr. Lighting and Miss Lin is on the right from the elevator and left from the stairway" Yang said.

**Later at the Bar**

"It seems like father and son are lightweight went it comes to drinking" Pema said as she done a bottle of jack Daniel.

"Tenzin maybe but Aang is no light weight, I have been mixing his drinks and I have poured all the strong stuff in his glass" a tipsy Lin replied

"Why would you do that" A tipsy Pema asked as continue to drink from the bottle.

"It been years since I got any cock and I'm horny as yell" Lin said as they looked at Aang and Tenzin who was hugging and sing "and it looks like mama will be get something big in her hole tonight." As they heard them sing.

"_I do not this song it is own by Sir-Mix-a-Lot)_

"I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back" Aang and Tenzin sing  
So, fellas!" Tenzin shouted

"Yeah!" The men in the club response

"Fellas!" Aang shouted

"Yeah!" The men in the club response  
"Has your girlfriend got the butt?" Tenzin shouted

"Hell yeah!" The men in the club response  
"Tell 'em to shake it!" Aang sing

"Shake it! Shake it! Shake it!" The men in the club response  
"Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!" Aang and Tenzin finish before they fell over and was out cold as Pema and Lin runs over to them.

"Can somebody take my husband and his father to their rooms" Pema said without realizing what she had said.

"Yes madam" two bell boys shouted as they pick up the two men and were given instruction by Lin.

**With the Bell boys**

"Damn it Ping, I told you we should have taken the elevator" Pong shouted

"Shut up Pong and get moving" Ping shouted as they reach the second floor "Now which room are they in?"

"Room 309" Pong said as they read the doors "I told my brother that just because our family is full of twin that does mean that every room in the hotel must have twin rooms"

"Just because we don't go to college like them so they don't listen to us" Ping replied as try to remember the instructions "The bald head one goes into the room on the **left**" as he open the door and bring Tenzin in.

"That means the he goes to the **right**" Pong said as he open the door on the right and put Aang in it.

**3 hour later with the two drunken woman**

"I ready Pema let's go" Lin said as they got up "And Pema bring a wheel chair for me, because I don't think I will be walking properly after I ride that big cock of his" Lin said as she got up and fall back down.

"I'm be too busy with my wheel chair to get you your" Pema replied in a drunken voice as they got up and went into the elevator.

"I going to live my mother's dream" Lin shouted in the elevator.

"What dream?" Pema asked

"Oh my mom told she always like Aang and wanted to have sex with him but he never saw her as a women so she decided to go with the one who saw her that way" Lin replied

"And Sokka did" Pema replied as Lin nodded her head as the elevator door open on the second floor.

"Mama's coming Aang baby" Lin said a she ran out of the elevator only to fall on her face.

"Ha aha ha aha" Pema laughs a she walk up to Lin and pick her up "The GC isn't going anywhere"

"I know but I got excited" Lin replied as she went in her room.

"I so horny now" Pema said as she went into her room.

**The rooms left from the elevator**

"Damn! It's dark in here" she said as she walks up to the bed where she heard some snoring "I know the perfect way to wake him up" as she when on the bed and pull down his pants and pulled out his cock and started licking the head of the cock tasting a glob of his pre-cum making him groan in his sleep as she continued to lick him from the head to the base and back

"Oh spirits" The Airbender moan as she decided to take the head into her mouth as she sucked the tip lightly making him moan softly she slowly took him deeper into her mouth till she had the entire length into mouth hitting her throat as she moaned feeling his cock complete fill her throat.

"Faster" he moans in his sleep which made her speed up making him groan. "Oh spirit" as he came in her mouth he wakes up.

"Easy babe, just relax and enjoy it" She said after she swallow his cum and lick her lips. She took off her clothes before she started to kiss her way up his body until she was at his lips; she brought down to his in a passionate kiss. She placed her palm on his cheek and stroked it while he ran his fingers though her hair. She soon opened her mouth which allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and their tongues began a lust fuelled battle for dominance.

The couple moaned in bliss and held each other close as they kept their lips pressed against each other and caressed each other. She moaned as he ran his hands all over her body especially her breast.

"Oh spirits" she moan as he remove his lips from hers and started kissing her all over her neck before he when down to her breast.

His tongue roughly licked her breasts as he held them together and endlessly groped them. Her hands held his face to her breasts as he brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them.

"Oh yes" She moaned as his tongue flicked the orbs of flesh and made them slowly bob. His hands sank themselves into the mounds and squeezed them together then he started to pinch them as he moves his lips back to her neck.

She felt her innards turning wet from his lustful groping and he nibbled on her neck; intent on leaving a hickey as his personal mark. "Oh yes take me now" as she pushes him on backwards on to the bed then she positioned herself on top of his cock and slowly levelled herself down. She moaned as the cock entered her.

"Oh yes" He moaned as he felt her walls squeeze him. "You're so tight!"

She then lowers herself and smashed her lips with his once more before she started move her hips up and down.

"Oh yes, it so good" She moan as he started she when faster and faster "Oh spirits harder!" when suddenly he flip her over with him now on top as he started thrusting.

"Yes harder, faster-" she moaned this time louder. He loved the noises she was making and decided to thrust harder and increase his pace.

"Oh yes, that it!" she moan on top of her voice

"Oh yes you pussy is the best" he shouted as when faster and harder as the bed stated to rack under the intent pressure of their love-making

"I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMING!" she screamed as he grunted as he too climaxed, he couldn't help but to cum inside her. She suddenly she brought him into a kiss, feeling him fill her with his seed made her happy as he was cumming inside her. When they broke the kiss he rested in top of her boobs which made a good soft pillow for him. She embraced her lover as he rested on her breast, they were both panting for air.

**Cut**

**Jay3000: Need help to decided which women should be in it**


	4. Chapter 4 Rebel Spirits

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.**

people's thoughts

Chapter 4 Eska

Last time

"Oh yes, that it!" she moan on top of her voice

"Oh yes you pussy is the best" he shouted as when faster and harder as the bed stated to rack under the intent pressure of their love-making

"I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMING!" she screamed as he grunted as he too climaxed, he couldn't help but to cum inside her. Suddenly she brought him into a kiss, feeling him fill her with his seed made her happy as he was cumming inside her. When they broke the kiss he rested in top of her boobs which made a good soft pillow for him. She embraced her lover as he rested on her breast, they were both panting for air.

**In the morning in the same room**

Aang woke up to feel something wet around his cock "It's so warm" as he half-open his eyes to see a figure on top of him, her face into neck and his cock still into her. "Damn I can't see anything but at least I know it is a woman?" As he felt her breast pressed against him

"You're so big please move, I'm ready." She said in a sleepy voice.

"I will find out later" Aang thought before he started moving and pumping in and out her.

She moaned as Aang kept pounding in her pussy. "Oooh faster! Harder!" She begged. Aang nodded as he stared to go in and out her furiously. Aang flips her over the he lifted her legs on his shoulders and began poundher harder.

Aang grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure.

Soon, Aang began moving as fast as possible, full on thrusting and pounding into the woman's pussy.

"Oh Tenzin I cumming" The woman screamed and threw her head back in pleasure.

"What the hell my name is Aang not Tenzin" Aang shouted

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" The woman screams before she faints.

**10 minutes later**

"What happen? Where am I?" the woman asked as she opens her eyes.

"Pema, you are awake" Aang said as came into the room with a breakfast tray in hand.

"Aang! what the hell are you doing in Tenzin and I room" Pema shouted as the sheet felt off her revealing her naked body to Aang "Kyaaaaaaaaaa" as she covered herself up.

"Well it seems like there have been a mix up last night and we slept together" Aang replied

"Oh my spirits what have I done?" Pema held her head done with tears in her eyes.

"It was not our fault, we were drunk and those stupid bell boys got the rooms wrong" Aang said as he puts the tray in the bed.

"I know but I wish, it didn't happen this way" Pema replied as she started eating from the tray then something came to her, if she were in this room then Tenzin and Lin is in the next room. "Oh dear spirits Aang do you think Tenzin and Lin had sex too?" she jumps out of the bed revealing her sexy and naked hour-glass figure to Aang again.

"Wait Pema you need to get dress first!" Aang shouted

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" Pema screams out as she rushes into the bathroom "Aang could you bring me my clothes" from inside the bathroom

**5 minutes later outside Lin and Tenzin's room**

Aang and Pema was about to knock on the door when they heard some voices.

"Damn it Lin I can't believe we slept together" Tenzin said

"I know, it was amazing" Lin replied

"Damn it I cheated on my wife" Tenzin shouted

"We were drunk after all so she will understand" Lin replied

"Are you crazy I'm not telling her" Tenzin informed her.

"But it was an accident, she will understand" Lin replied

"It doesn't matter I won't tell her and I don't want you telling her neither" Tenzin shouted

"What if I get pregnant?" Lin asked

"Then we will deal with it went the time comes" Tenzin replied

"I should have told him the truth" Lin thought "Hell no maybe I can get him back with this"

**Flashback last night**

"Aang baby I'm here" Lin shouted as she jumps on the bed on who she thought was Aang and started kissing him "Oh yes" she moan in the kiss as the drunken Tenzin kisses her back.

"I'm going to ride you cock Off" Lin said.

"Yes baby it yours" Tenzin shouted as he turns Lin over with him now on top "**Air slicer"** as he unleash his air bending into the room and slice their clothes off "Now to rock your wor-" Tenzin had accidental cut the thing that held the chandelier and it fell on is head knocking him out"

"Shit and I was so close" Lin shouted

**Flashback end**

"So he's not going to tell me then I not going to tell him them" Pema said as she walks off.

"What if you get pregnant?" Aang replied as he followed

"Then I will deal with it when the time comes" Pema replied

"How are you going to deal with it" Aang asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry I plan to have the baby if it comes because it is yours" Pema whispered the last four words.

**Later in the Lobby**

"Aang! Pema!" Tenzin shouted as he and Lin walked up to them.

"Why are you two together?" Pema asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Tenzin replied

"I asked you first" Pema shouted

"Find I woke up in the laundry room this morning, those blasting bell boys must have played a prank on me and throw me in their last night" Tenzin replied as he looks at his wife to see if she was buying it "After I woke up I went check on you went I saw Lin coming out of Aang's room and she showed me the letter on the door telling us that you are going to the lobby"

"It seems like the Bell boys put Aang in my room by accident last night and then I went into my room and went into my bed and fell asleep with who I thought was you" Pema replied.

"You what" Tenzin shouted.

"Sir please be quiet you are making too much noise" The manager said

"Don't tell me to be quiet when your staff mess up" Tenzin shouted even louder.

"Security, get this man out of hotel" The Manager shouted as two muscular twin appeared ready to beat the crap out of Tenzin before kicking him out.

"You don't have to do that because we are leaving any way" Aang said

"I'm not going anyw-" a punch to the face by Pema knocked Tenzin out.

"Nice punch" Aang said as he lift up Tenzin and left the place.

**On the ship**

"Oh, what happen?" a confuse Tenzin asked as he wakes up.

"You got knock the hell out" Aang shouted as Tenzin holds down his head in shame as he remember what happen "Bitch".

"Pema, I'm sorry" Tenzin said

"I don't want to hear it, you humiliate me in there" Pema shouted as she glared at him "We got kick out of the place and we haven't yet to find the Lion Turtle for Aang"

"It wasn't my fault" Tenzin shouted but Pema wasn't listening "Lin, help me out" as he looked at Lin.

"I sorry Tenzin but you should learn to control you temper" Lin replied

"But it wasn't my fault" Tenzin keep on repeating.

"Don't worry about I'm sure I have a few days before I leav-"

"Aang" Pema shouted as Aang vanishes.

**With Aang**

"Avatar Aang, it is time for you to go home" The Lion Turtle said in his deep voice.

"I'm not ready, I want to meet then spend some time with my family before I leave" Aang relied

"I can do that young Avatar but if I do then you won't returning to the time left, you could end up a few days, months, hours, minutes or years after Sozin's Comet" The Lion Turtle voice boomed

"Damn it, what should I do?" Aang thought

"I will give you some time to make up your mind young Avatar" The Lion Turtle informed him.

"I made up my mind, I want to stay" Aang replied

"Very well young Avatar, you have a week but you have been warned" The Lion Turtle said as his eyes glow "You won't get another chance to stay"

**With Pema, Tenzin and Lin**

"This is your entire fault" Pema shouted as she glared at Tenzin "We got kicked out of the resort before we got a chance to search for the Lion Turtle"

"I'm sorry" Tenzin shouted

"You are not sorry yet, just wait until Azul and the others find out what you did" Pema shouted at him

"I'M SOR-" Aang suddenly appeared beside Pema

'Hey what up" Aang said

"Thank the spirits, I thought the Lion Turtle send you back to the past" Pema said as she hugs him.

"He was going to but I made a deal with him and I got a week, so I going to get to meet my children before I go back" Aang replied as he hug her back.

**The Next Day the water tribe**

The ship dock and Aang, Pema, Tenzin and Lin came off the ship to see a group of people waiting to greet them.

"Tenzin, you came and here I thought you wouldn't just do like you do went ever we have our family reunion" a white hair man said

"Why don't you go back home" a black hair girl said

"Lay of Juno and Yu" Bumi shouted

"Shut up you are always picking up for him and I agreed with Juno, we don't want him here" On jee shouted.

"Guys stop the fighting you are family" Aang shouted

"Who the hell are you?" a girl in Kyoshi makeup asked.

"He looks familiar" was on some of their minds.

"Pema, you finally made it" a brown hair girl shouted as she hugs Pema

"Ursa, it has been a while" Pema replied as she hugs her back.

"You are still here, I'm so glad" Azul shouted as she jumps into Aang's arm.

"Damn it she always get the hot ones" Moon said

"It that you new boyfriend Azul" a guy with a ponytail said as he stands on his hands

"Shut Jin lee, he's our father" Azul replied

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" They all shouted.

"What the hell is going on out here" Azula shouts as she came out with On Jin, Suki, Katara and Yue.

"Oh my spirits Aang" the woman shouted as expect Katara as they fainted.

They spend hours explain what happen from how Aang got here and all the things he did and when he would be going back. The women were unset with Katara, Azul and the others for not telling them but after Aang explain they forgave them.

Korra and Asami came back from their shopping trip just in time for the party where Aang was getting to know his sons and daughter, he learn that Ursa and Azul are Azula's daughter, Zula is Ursa's oldest daughter and they she had three children, Yu is the king of the Northern water tribe and Yue's oldest son followed by two younger daughters, Suka is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors Suki oldest child and two children a son and a daughter.

Jin lee is Ty-lee's only son and she hand four daughters, Juno the bounty hunter is June's oldest of three daughters, Moon- Star's only daughter of the three she had, Jen is middle child of Jin's three, On jee known as Black fire no On jee is OnJin's Oldest daughter followed by two sons and then there are Bumi and Kya Katara's children. Naruto found out of all his wives those are ones that are still alive.

Naruto send week getting to known is children and catching up with his wives because he would be leaving in a week.

**The Festival (Final day)**

"Wish me luck, I'm making my move! Whee!" Bolin said

"Good luck." Mako said to his brother

"Mako, let's get out of here before your brother comes back" a water tribe girl said as they left

"Hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra's! You're, uh, Eska right? Wow, I'm just, I love the robes." Bolin said

Eska and Desna turn to look at him then Eska hisses at Bolin "So, you are from the north right? Cool, that's, like you known, that's my favourite direction."

Desna turns to Eska. "I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin."

Eska then turn to Desna. "Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured." Then she turns to Bolin. "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

"You mean like a boyfriend, or like a slave...?" Bolin asked

"Yes." Eska grabs Bolin's collar. "Win me a prize."

They place the game for 30 minutes and Bolin couldn't win any prize. "Desna I will go to the girl's room for a while"

"I coming with you" Desna said

"No I want you to stay here and make sure he wins me a prize" Eska replied as she walks off.

**With Eska**

"Finally some space from that copycat" Eska said as she came out of the tea shop "What the hel-" as Aang ran right into her.

"What the hell happen?" Aang asked as he tries to get up when suddenly his hands fell something soft "Man this ground is so soft" as he squeeze it only to hear a moan and he open his eyes to a red face girl beneath and his hands was on her right breast.

"Sorry Miss" Aang replied as he got up.

"You will be, wait until my cousin the Avatar here's about this" Eska really hated her cousin but went she uses Korra's title people would do anything for her.

"I already said I'm sorry" Aang replied as he pulls her up as she really looks at him and blushes.

"I'll accept your apology if you will be mind" a red face Eska said

"Wow I love a woman who takes charge" Aang whispered in her ears "Can I get the name of my new master?"

"E-Eska" She stuttered

"So you are Korra's cousin, and my Name is Aang" Aang replied

"As in the Avatar" Eska asked

"Yep that's me" Aang replied

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Eska asked

"Oh I am" Aang replied as his eyes and arrows started to glow.

"Wow my mother was telling the truth" Eska shouted

"Your mother, oh I met her, wonderful woman" Aang said as he looks around

"Why are you doing that?" Eska asked

"I was wondering where you creep brother is, I heard he always follows you around and even dresses like you"

"I had to ditch him with some kid and he dress like because we live in this damn Ice rock where it's cold even single day so I can't dress the way I want" Eska replied

"You can now" Aang said as he drags her into a tourist gift shop.

**30 minutes later**

"Are you crazy I will freeze in this" Eska shouted

"But you look so hot and sexy in it" Aang said as he looked at Eska, Aang was shock she was hiding everything under her winter coat, She is very well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. She was now wearing a navy pink qipao with white accents, a gold sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Eska lovely D cup breasts and cleavage.

"Really?" Eska asked

"Do a spin for me baby" Aang said as the blushing Eska spins around showing Aang her sexy body "Hottest girl around"

"Thank you" Eska replied when suddenly she started to Trimble "I told you I would freeze in this" suddenly Aang wraps his hands around her small waist.

"Are you still cold" Aang asked as he uses his firebending to heat up her body.

"No not any more" Eska replied with a blush on her face

"So where would you like to go?" Aang asked

"I want you to win me a prize then we will go on a walk" Eska replied as they walked off.

**With Desna and Bolin**

"Where the hell is your sister?" Bolin asked

"Shut up and continue the game because you haven't won her a prize at yet" Desna replied in his emotionless voice "Damn it Eska where are you, we have never been apart this long before"

"Yes I win" Bolin shouted as he went to collect his prize.

"Finally now I can go and find Eska" Desna said as Bolin came back to see him leaving.

"Where are you going Desna?" Bolin shouted as he runs after Desna.

"I going to find my sister" Desna replied

"I'm coming with you" Bolin said as he follows Desna.

**With Aang and Eska**

They were having a wonderful walk, Aang bought some foods and build a snow Mansion outside of the festival and dine on the very top floor where he creates a beautiful garden full of different Ice flowers. They could see the stars. She didn't know how he did it but he cleared the clouds that plague the sky so that the stars shone brightly. It was the perfect date. But her attention was not on the stars but on the man before her who brought joy and happiness in her life in such a short period.

"I can't believe you will be leaving tomorrow Aang" Eska said as she leans into his strong shoulder.

"I wish I could stay but I have overstayed my welcome" Aang replied as tears came out of her eyes.

"Don't cry, let us enjoy the time we have left" Aang replied as he wrapped his hands around her.

"I won't let you forget me Aang" Eska thought

**With Korra and Asami**

"I can't believe Aang ditched us" Korra shouted

"He did not ditch us Korra, he told us that he wanted some time along" Asami replied as they play a shooting game.

"I know but it felt that way" Korra replied as wins the game.

"If you felt that way, then you should have stayed home with Pema and the others" Asami said

"Are you crazy, I can't handle that kind of family drama" Korra replied as she hugs her Aang plush toy.

"I know I can't believe Tenzi-" Asami puts her hands over her mouth and runs behind the booth "HUUUURGGEHH" as she vomits all over the place.

"Asami are you alright, you have been doing this for a while now" Korra said

"Don't worry it probable a stomach bug" Asami replied

**Eska's family private hot spring**

"I wonder why Eska brought me here." Aang thought went suddenly Eska came out with a towel on "Oh shit she even hotter" she had a smooth flat abdomen on a slender waist, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and perky D-cup breasts

She then walked over to the other side of the springs, dropped the towel, revealing her naked sexy body. "Like what you see Airbender?"

"Yes master" Aang replied as she innocently dipped one leg into the sauna and then submerged into the water completely.

"Why don't you come and join me because I'm feeling lonely" Eska said in a seductive voice. Aang walk over towards her, taking his clothes off on the way. "My dear sweet spirits it is supposed to be that big?" as she started to drool.

"You don't have to do this you know" Aang said as he enters the hot spring which brought her back to reality.

"You are mine so don't question my decision" Eska replied as she throws herself at him. She pressed her lips to Aang's as they kissed passionately. Aang wrapped his hands around Eska's back rubbing it sensuously while Eska ran her hands through Aang's hair.

The two continued to kiss as Eska opened her mouth to allow Aang's tongue to enter and began to explore her own mouth as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths as Aang's hands run down her back until he rest it on her waist.

"Eska, you are a great kisser." Aang said making Eska blush.

"You're quite the kisser too." Eska replied when suddenly Aang lifts her out of the spring "EEPPPPPPPP!" then Aang laid her on her back with her legs spread apart. Aang lay in front of her and licked his lips as he gripped her folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked tasty to him.

"Don't look" a blushing Eska said as she close her legs.

"You look cuter went you act shy" Aang replied as she blush even harder as Aang open back her legs and runs his tongue across Eska's clit while using his fingers to prod away at her moist insides. She moaned at this as the Avatar traced her folds and teasingly rubbed his fingers on her clit.

"Oh Aang if feels so good" Eska moans out. His wet tongue seemed to dance around her heated folds causing her breathing to become shallow as her want to become deeper. It was then she clamped her legs around Aang and brought his face deeper.

"Aangggggggggggg" She let out a scream as she bucked into his face several times, the orgasm washing over her. "Oh spirits that feels good" as she falls backward. Aang removed himself from her pussy after she had finally let go. "Give me a minute to recover".

"Take you time babes" Aang said as he sits beside her

"I ready" Eska said with a smile on her face as she got up and grips Aang's cock and began to jerk him off. Aang lowly moaned at her soft touch as she continued to pump his shaft with her right hand while using her left to bounce and toy with his balls.

Eska then began to tease the Avatar by trailing her tongue from the underside of Aang's balls sac all the way to the tip of his manhood. Aang shivered at the feeling of Eska hot tongue on his cock.

"Oh shit Eska, stop teasing me" Aang moan

"You are not fun Aang" Eska replied as she puts his erection into her mouth. Aang moaned in pleasure from the warmth of Eska's mouth as she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

She then took Aang's cock as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Aang's eyes went white as Eska continued to suck on his cock while using her vocal cords to stimulate him.

"Oh spirits" Aang shouted as he came into her mouth as Eska swallows it like a pro "Damn Eska, how did you learn to do that?"

"It the way of the water tribe for women to learn how to please their future husband so my mother taught me" Eska replied as she licks her lips. "Now enough talk and give me what is mine"

"Yes master" Aang replied as Eska lay down and spread her legs as Aang leaned over and kissed her lips softly. He then pushed forward and started to slowly penetrate her folds then her hymen.

Eska moaned as she felt him stretch her out to the brim. ''That's it! Deeper! Deeper!'' Aang finally filled her until to pull out slowly, following by a quick thrust

"O-ow Aang please let me adjust to your size." Eska screams out.

"Oh shit Eska sorry, I go over excited" Aang said as he tries to pull out but Eska stopped him.

"I never told you to pulled out, just get me a minute" Eska replied as she took her minute to adjust. She then wrapped her legs around him drawing him deeper. They kissed and interlocked fingers as they started the passionate coupling. "Now I'm ready"

Aang slowly pulled himself out of Eska's pussy until only the tip of his cock was there, he listen her moan deeply for more, he pushed back deeply into her pussy, making Eska cry out deeply and he repeated the process.

"Stop teasing me Aang" Eska moan

"Just getting back at you" Aang replied as he began to move faster in and out of her pussy as he watched the result of his actions, her breasts moving back and forth as her body moved with each of his thrusts in and out of her pussy as she played with her said breasts with her hands in time with the pleasure that he was giving her.

This carried on as Aang was moving in and out of Eska's pussy with great speed and power, thrusting hard and deep into Eska pussy.

"Oh spirits Aang I love you" Eska moan as Aang continued to thrust his cock into her pussy, both felt they were in pure bliss as they were reaching climax.

"Aang...I'M CUMMING!'' Eska surprisingly came as her walls enclosed around Aang's cock trying to milk him but he held back. Her juices splashed onto his cock as he came inside of her.

After spilling the last of his remnants he pulled out and pulled a panting Eska into a spooning position. He then kissed her in the head as they soon fell asleep when suddenly Korra came crashing through the hot spring

**Earlier with Korra**

"Uh, Naga what are you doing?" Korra asked as Naga starts howling, prompting Korra to run outside to quiet her down. "Naga, hush!" as she run towards Naga.

"Quiet, Naga, you'll wake everyone up!" she said as Naga licks Korra's face and continues to howl, as Bolin and Mako appeared.

"Uh, what's going on?" Bolin asked

In the distance, Korra sees a dark entity speeding toward her uncle hot spring.

"What, is, that?" Mako shouted

"It's heading toward the hot spring" Korra shouted as she looks towards the hot spring to see that the lights are on "Somebody must be still using the spring"

"We have to warn them" Bolin shouted which prompting Mako and Korra to run toward it only for the spirits to crashed into Korra pining her against a wall.

"What is going on out" Azul shouted as she rushes out with her brothers and sisters only to see the dark entity leaning in closely toward her "Korra" as she fires her red lighting at the Entity only for it to jump away from Korra.

"Got it!" Bolin shouted as she tries to earthbends a block around it but the spirit jumps out of the way. "Don't have it!" The spirit slams into the two brothers, knocking them down the hill as it rushes at Korra again.

'It's after the Avatar" On jee shouted as she and the other fire benders combine their attacks blocking the spirit.

"gagaag" the Dark entity scream out at it hits the black Fire.

"**Air Tornado"** Zula and Kyoshi shouted as their attack took the spirits into the air.

"Now water benders" Yu shouted as a water blast hits the tornado and spins around it "Now freeze it" as they freeze the tornado

"Nice job team" Tonraq said as he rides in on a mass of ice as he looks at the frozen tornado. The spirit appears to have been contained, but several tendrils break through the top of the ice.

"It free, Protect Korra and Dad" Suka shouted as she creates a huge wall around the hot spring.

"I got Korra" Moon shouted as she created a wall around Korra.

"Let me fight" Korra shouted

"Watch out Moon" Jen shouted as she sends a **rock fist** at the Entity who easily dodges it and grabs Moon and slams her in to Jen that sends them skidding across the ground.

"**Fire Fist**" Juno shouted as she attack the Entity who dodges it and attack her.

"**Lighting Roar**" Azul shouted

"**Fire Roar"** Ursa shouted as the two attack hit the entity causing a huge explosion.

"We did it" they said

"gagaag" the Dark Entity roared as it sends both girls flying across the field.

"I got you" Jin lee said as he caught Ursa and Yu caught Azul.

'Pema, you have to stay inside" Tenzin shouted but Pema did not listen and bolted out to see what was going on.

"Great spirits" a shocked Pema shouted then suddenly the entity appeared in front of her.

"Let me go On Jin. I want to fight too" Asami shouted as Katara, Azula, On Jin and Suki held her back.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" Tenzin asked as he got batted away by the entity as it approach Pema

"Pema" Korra shouted as she enters the Avatar State, catching the attention of the spirit. The spirit makes its way toward Korra once more, who lifts herself into the air to dodge its attack, causing the entity to land in the festival market behind her.

"Die" Korra roared as she shoots a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop her air spout, but her attacks seem to have no effect, the spirit grabs her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby hot spring.

**Now**

The spirit stands over Korra, intending to issue another blow when it was hit by an **Air blast.**

"Stay away from Korra" A naked Aang said as he walks towards Korra.

"GAGAGAG" The entity roared as it attacks Aang who was now in the Avatar state.

"You dare you show up and attack my friends" Aang roared as the spirits frozen and was force to its knees "Now go home or I will crush you"

"I'm sorry Avatar" the spirit replied as it bows then walks away before disappearing.

"That was awesome Aang" Eska shouted as she hugs Aang from behind

"Korra" Azul shouted as everybody ran over to see if she was alright only to see a naked Avatar and Eska.

"Are you alright?" Tonraq shouted as he rushes in too.

"Oh shit it so big" The women thought as they turn away their faces to hide the blush.

"So that's where I got it from" The men said

"Shit I hope Unalaq don't see this" Tonraq thought as he saw the naked Eska hiding behind Aang.

"Korra ar-" Unalaq clutches his chest as he fall face first to the ground getting a heart attack after seeing his naked daughter behind the naked Avatar.

**Later**

"How are you able to control that spirit in your Avatar state went I could not?" Korra asked Aang.

"All Avatars can do it if they are truly connected to the spirit world" Aang replied

"Can you teach me how?" Korra asked

"All you have to do is" Aang started to fade.

"Aang you are starting to fade" Asami shouted

"It looks like this is it, I'm going back to the past" Aang replied as tears came out of everybody's eyes "I don't have anyreason to stay"

"Goodbye Aang/Father" they all said as Avatar fade went suddenly On Jin bounce Asami.

"Aang I'm pregnancy…"

"Turtle lion I change my mind I don't want to go" Aang shouted in his mind as he stopped fading "Thank you turtle lion"

"Aang I'm pregnancy…"

"You're what?" Aang shouted before he fainted.

Cut


	5. Chapter 5 The Chief's Wife

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.**

**JAY3000: This story will be updated when I feel like it because it is not getting the reaction that I wanted.**

People's thought

**Avatar state **

**Last time**

"How are you able to control that spirit in your Avatar state went I could not?" Korra asked Aang.

"All Avatars can do it if they are truly CONNECTED to the spirit world" Aang replied

"Can you teach me how?" Korra asked

"All you have to do is" Aang started to fade.

"Aang you are starting to fade" Asami shouted

"It looks like this is it, I'm going back to the past" Aang replied as tears came out of everybody's eyes "I think I can go but I have no reason to stay"

"Goodbye Aang/Father" they all said as Avatar fade went suddenly On Jin bounce Asami.

"Turtle lion I change my mind I don't want to go" Aang shouted in his mind as he stopped fading "Thank you turtle lion"

"Aang I'm pregnancy…"

"You're what?" Aang shouted before he fainted.

**Now**

Chapter 5 Senna

Aang open his eyes to find his head on Asumi's lap as she ran her hands through his hair when he heard two men arguing.

"The air temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar." Unalaq said bluntly.

"I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq shouted as they glared at each other

"Hey! I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?" Korra shouted as they ignored her "I want Aang to teach me, he's Avatar too!" but they ignored her.

"Korra, please listen." Tenzin said

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you." Korra pointed on her father and Tenzin "You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best. But both of you were powerless against the spirit attack" she pauses. "I think it's time I had a new teacher." As a smile appeared on Unalaq's face.

"Now Korra-" Tonraq was cut off.

"I'm not talking about Unalaq, I talking about Aang" Korra replied

"What we can't trust that guy he could an evil spirit disguise as the former Avatar for spirits sake" Unalaq shouted as the girls glared at him "I know how to deal with evil spirits too"

"Hey! I not an evil the spirit I'm avatar Aang" Aang said as he got off Asami lap and walked towards them.

"Aang!" Eska, Pema, Korra and the other women shouted.

"Stay away from him!" Unalaq roared as he grabbed him daughter and throw her back into her seat "You will be punished later for giving your purity you slut" he whispered in her ears

"Please Korra, I know you're angry, but we've come so far together and I would teacher so much more" Tenzin said ignoring the commotion

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go." Korra replied

"It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar." Tenzin as he walked away

"Tenzin!" Katara shouted but he didn't turn back.

"Good riddance" Unalaq said as he walked up to his niece "Now your train will begin tomorrow morning"

"Sorry uncle but I want Aang to train me because he's the avatar and the only one who can really train me" Korra said.

"What!" Unalaq roared

"So Aang, when do you want to start?" Kora asked ignoring her uncle outburst.

"I can't believe you're pregnant" An excited Aang said to a blushing Asami, he did hear what Korra was saying.

"I thought out would be upset with me" Asami replied with tears in her eyes

"I would never be upset with someone having my baby" Aang replied as he kisses her as Eska glared at Asami.

"Damn I'm supposed to be carrying his child first" Eska shouted in her mind.

"Why do I feel jealous of Asami" Pema said to herself.

"Aang I'm talking to you!" Korra shouted

"Huh you say something Korra?" Aang asked as she repeats her question. "I can teach how to be a good Avatar but how to control/fight spirits is a problem because my mind and memory is like a puzzle right now and I'll need time to put everything together"

"What!" Everybody shouted

"Was it because you did go back to the past?" Katara asked

"I don't know but it could be" Aang replied

"You should go back" On Ji said as she looked worried "Who knows what else could happen"

"As much as I want you to stay daddy, she's right" Azul shouted as the others nodded their heads.

"I couldn't if I wanted to" Aang replied as he told them the deal he made with the Lion Turtle. "But don't worry I will be able to CONNECT him because he comes around every month"

"Perfect kuku ku" Unalaq smile as he walked up to Korra "If you still want to be trained then I will be at my house when Tenzin leaves" as he walked off dragging his daughter and wife with him.

**Later in the night**

"AH AANG! SLOW DOWN! THEY MIGHT HEAR US!" A screamed was heard

"It's alright Asami. Scream it out! Let them hear you!" He said as he moved his hand from her back and to her left breast grabbing it.

"AH AH AH FUCK AH! FUCK ME! AH AH I'M CUMMING!" Asami moaned out loud

Senna had a blush on her as she looked at her husband to see if he was getting horny like she was from hearing Aang but he was't. She could not remember the last time he touchedher. The nights he would return from a tribe meeting she would melt into his arms, lips red and cheeks rouged, but it was always the same answer: "I'm tired honey"

"I getting horny just by here them" Senna whispered into his ears.

"Damn bastard has no respect for other people's house" Tonraq shouted

"But you are the one who wanted him to be in the room next to us" Senna replied.

"Of course where I can keep an eye on him to make sure that he does go in to Korra's room" Tonraq replied.

"Oh spirits!" a different voice screamed out.

"Hm it seems like she went into his room instead" horny Senna said to herself.

"Damn man whore, he as another whore is in his room too" Tonraq shouted, he didn't recognize his own daughter's voice.

"Let show them we can make more noise than them" Senna said as she began to rub him member.

"Not tonight, Senna."

"But honey I'm so horny, I want you now," Senna said on her sexiest voice.

"I'm tired Senna," Tonraq replied

"But we haven't had sex in years" Senna replied

"Whatever, just go to sleep" Tonraq replied as he pulled the sheet over his head.

"OH GOD! AANG I'M CUMMING! AH AH AWWW FUCK!" a scream came again

"I can take it no more" Senna shouted as she ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you ready for me big boy," Senna replied in a seductive voice and in sexy outfit and jumped on the bed and ripped the sheet of him. "I going to have sex with you whether you want to or not" as she ripped off his pants.

"What's the meaning of this" Tonraq said as Senna grabbed onto him member and begin to stroke it

He looked at her for a minute then he replied "Aren't you too old to be wearing those things but whatever just get it over with" Senna worked on him for minutes but his member wouldn't stand up. "See you can't even get me excited any more and that's the reason I don't have sex with you anymore" as he looked away from his wife and lay is head on the pillow not seeing the tears running down her cheek.

"Am I that unattractive now that I'm older that I caught even get my husband excited" Senna said to herself as she cry herself to sleep.

**The Next day**

Tenzin is loading Oogi, his wife and children already seated on the flying bison.

"I can't believe you guys are going away without saying goodbye?" a voice said from behind them.

"Grandfather!"" the children shouted as they run off the bison and hugged him.

"Alright kids say goodbye to your grandfather and go back of the bison" Pema said as she climbed off.

"Goodbye Grandfather" They said as they climbed back on the bison.

"We need to talk" Pema said as she dragged Aang away.

"I think you forgot a couple of things." Katara said as she stood beside her two children Kya and Bumi. The other didn't show up because they had already gone back to their home or did care if Tenzin left or not

"Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now." Tenzin grabbed a sack and turns away from his mother.

"This is your family, Tenzin and when you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. " Katara said

"Hm the others don't like me very much" Tenzin said as his mother looked at him "I know it my fault though"

"Why don't you take the ones who like you with you" Katara said

Bumi punches Tenzin's arm, before wrapping his arm around Tenzin's shoulders. "Come on! It'll be fun."

"I'm dying to see that laid back, Vacation Tenzin I've heard so much about." Kya said with a smile.

"All right, hop on! I love you, Mom." Tenzin as he hugged Katara. "We'll see you soon!" as he walked towards the bison.

**With Pema and Aang**

"I'm going to tell Tenzin what happen at the hotel" Pema said as she lean against the wall.

"Damn it! He's going to hate me more than he already has but if you feel like telling him then do it" Aang replied as he stood right beside her.

"Ok and one more thing I remember what happen inside the room" Pema said with a blush on her face.

"Me too ahahahahahah you almost burst my ears drum with all the screaming you did" Aang said as Pema got even redder. "HAHAHAHAHAHAA my son is one lucky man"

"Yes he is because I'm going to give him one chance if he can accept my apology and confess what he did too then we can make it work" Pema replied as she lean off the wall "See you around Aang"

"You too Pema" Aang replied as he went to kiss her on her cheek only for her to put her lips in the way. She kissed him with such lust which made him responded immediately. When they broke apart her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip and he had a grin on his face.

"That is something to remember you by and vice versa" Pema as she walked away.

"My son is one lucky guy" Aang said as he went back into the house.

**Back with Tenzin and the others**

"Pema where were you?" Katara asked as she saw Pema

"I was just talking to Aang" Pema replied as she threw a bag on the bison.

"About what?" Katara asked

"He wanted to know if I help fixed his relationship with his son" Pema replied as she climbed unto the bison.

"Oh I see" Katara said as she hand Pema another bag "I hope you can help" as Bumi was having trouble getting on the bison, so Tenzin creates an air current under his brother to bring him up to the top of the bison.

"HAHAHAHA" Tenzin laughed

"I'll get you back ahahahaha" Bumi replied as he laughed also.

"Let's go Oogi yip yip" Tenzin said as he flew into the sky.

Korra and the others was watching Tenzin's family leave on Oogi from farther back.

**With Korra and the others**

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Korra asked her two friends Bolin and Mako.

"Which one ditching Tenzin or dating Aang" Mako said as Korra glared at him

"You're early." Unalaq said as he came out of his house

"What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting." Korra replied with a smile on her face.

Unalaq placed his arm on her shoulder. "I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits; I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training. We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual centre of your tribe, the South Pole."

"You're going to train me at the South Pole?" Korra asked

"We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you." Unalaq replied

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in!" Korra said enthusiastically.

Korra hears a sound and turns her head around to see Tonraq pulling up on a snowmobile. Unalaq, who has been packing, notices Tonraq and scowls, before approaching his brother.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" Unalaq growled

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole." Tonraq Crossing arms. "I'm coming."

"Absolutely not, you're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done." Unalaq shouted

"My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her." Tonraq shouted back.

Korra rides up to them on Naga "Dad, why do you always think you knows what's best for me?

"Because he's misguided. The sad truth is, its men like your father who has put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since." Unalaq said as his brother glared at him

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked

**With Senna in the market**

Senna was shopping around for the usually things to make dinner for her husband when she heard screaming and looked around to see a dark hair girl

"What?! This is the only jewellery shop in town!" The girl shouted at the seller behind the stand in front of her.

"Unfortunately only a very few in this town want those kind of jewellery, this shop is mainly for tourist. Most stores here focus on fishing and sea-based equipment." The man behind the stand told her.

The girl gave out a large sigh after hearing this. "Then I guess coming here was a waste of time." She said with disappointment. She dropped her head as she had become slightly depressed at this news.

"Oh come on now, don't say that," said the man as he began to point out some of his jewellery inventory, "I have lots of other jewels, and also I just received some new items a while ago." He then proceeded to reach down under the counter and pull out a necklace that had the word "Colour" labelled on it with a small glass ball on it. "This necklace is very popular item among girls." Then he put it in the sun and it changes the colour.

"No, I'm not interested." The girl said with a sigh as she started to look over to the other items around her that were on display, but she wasn't sure what most of them were. "What I really need is something unique."

"Oh, the I have something rare for you" He said as he turned and reached up to grab a small box of a shelf behind him. The girl approached the counter in curiosity as he opened the box revealing a silver key within it.

"Oh wow! No that what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it" The man told her,

She responded in an enthused tone. "So how much is it?"

"20,000."

The girl froze and so did Senna.

"That highway robber" Senna said and was on her way over there went suddenly the girl flashed her panties at the man.

"Now how much was it?" the girl asked as the old man got a nose bled as he felt backwards.

"10,000" the man replied as he got up.

"Are you crazy I'm not paying that much for a stupid key" the girl shouted as he walked away.

"Hehehehehe you may be young and beautiful but you know nothing about the art of seduction" Senna laughed as the girl walked pass her "I could get that for free"

"Yeah right grandma" the girl replied.

A tick mark appeared Senna forehead "Calm down Senna, she's not worth it"

"I'm wait old lady" the girl replied but Senna ignored her and put on a disguise.

"I'm native and I don't anybody knowing it's me" Senna replied

"Just hurry up" the girl replied as Senna walked over to the stand.

"Good morning could tell me how much for the sliver key" Senna asked

"20,000" the man replied

Senna then sat on the counter, raising her leg as to reveal her entire figure. Her winter coat lightly lowered as to reveal more of her large cleavage. "Oh come on now… aren't you sure you couldn't give a girl like me a discount?" she asked as she winked at him seductively.

"19,000" the man replied

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA! I knew an old lady could never do what a hot and young woman like me couldn't" the girl laughed loudly.

Senna ran way with tears in her eyes "I'm really too old"

"Damn it I can't see a thing" the owner of the stand said, he had lost his glasses when he felt over earlier "Here it is" as he put it back on.

**With Korra and the others**

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asked

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin said

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories." Mako said

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real." Unalaq replied as Bolin gasps and closes his hood. "The spirits are angry because he's here."

Looks toward his brother; to Korra. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time." Tonraq growled

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago." Unalaq said with a smirk on his face.

"Told me what!?" Korra asked

Tonraq sighs. "I left the North Pole because king Yue... banished me."

"You were banished from the North? Why?" a surprise Korra asked

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe." He continues "Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people."

**With Senna**

Senna had finally reached home and put away her groceries, she was still had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe she embarrass herself like that "I need to lie down" as she wipe her tears and head towards her room. On her way to her room she heard some noise coming from Aang's room and decided to see if he was alright.

"Aang are you OH MY SPIRITS" she looked at the scene before her, she saw his massive member being sucked by Eska ad Asami.

"SENNA!" Eska and Asami screamed

Aang fell out of the bed as soon as he heard Senna yell and tried grabbing the covers but Eska and Asami kept a hold on them trying to cover themselves.

"CLOTHES! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Aang shouted

"Umm Aang are these them?" Senna picked up his pants that were on the floor next to the door and threw them at him "Sweet spirits I could ride that massive thing all day long" as she licked her lip "Stop thinking like that you have a husband".

"Thanks" he quickly put them on "So what can I do for you?"

"Oh I came in here to tell you dinner is at 6" Senna quickly said and walked out of the room

**Southern Air Temple**

"Wow, the statue room." Jinora said as she looked around

"That's right, Jinora, the most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple." Tenzin said to his daughter "Here, you will find statues of every Avatar who ever lived" then he realized something "Where are your brother and sister?"

Meelo and Ikki appear behind Tenzin, racing each other on air scooters. The wake from their bending causes Tenzin's robes to blow up and cover his head.

"You can't catch me! I've the greatest air scooter-er of all time!" Meelo shouted went suddenly he tripped over and crashes into a statue.

"Meelo!" Tenzin shouted as he run over to his son.

"Tenzin, what happen?!" Pema shouted as she came to see her son crash.

"He's be find" Tenzin as he helped his son up.

**Back with Senna**

After filling the tub with warm water, Senna took out of her clothing and stood nude and was going to look in the mirror went she remember what her husband had said and what happen at the market today, she turned back and head towards the tub. Before getting in she reached her hand down to test the water. After seeing that it was warm, she stepped into it and slowly lay back in the water with her head bobbing at the end out of the water. Her breasts just lightly rose above the water as well.

As she sat there in the tub letting the water clean her off, she became lost in her thoughts. "I don't know what I was thinking trying to seduce somebody at my age, I should leave those things to the younger and more attractive girls"

Senna then frowned, "I know I'm getting old but I still horny as ever and I wished my husband would touch just like how Aang touches his girls"

As she continued to bathe, he mind when back to earlier when she came into Aang's room, "Aang_…"_ she slowly brought her hand up to her left breast and rubbed it gingerly. '_…_Why can't you be here… with me now?'she let out a small moan and bit on her lower lip as images of her and Aang started to creep into her mind. She envisioned his chiselled body lying on top of her in the water, making it warmer. She thought of how it would be for his lips to connect with hers once again. But this time in a much more… intimate sensation. She continued by imagining him taking his hand… bringing it down to her womanhood and… how his huge cock would be slamming into her pussy as she screamed out his name.

She then snapped out of her 'urging' mind-set as she realized how ridiculous she was being. 'What am I thinking? These are vulgar thoughts. I shouldn't think of Aang that way I'm married for spirit sake and he's with my daughter._' _She thought as she was becoming angry with herself.

**With Korra**

"The Northern Lights" Korra said as she looked in the sky.

"Yes. There used to be lights at the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the War ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically, as a nation, but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Ever storm." Unalaq replied

"I think we're here!" Mako shouted

Korra and Unalaq approach the edge of the cliff Mako has stopped and gazes at the Ever storm that was raging in the distance.

"Let's go" Unalaq said as he leads the way and the group followed. They walked for a couple minutes before they reached Ever storm.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked fearfully.

"We must keep moving." Unalaq said as he looks up as the angry spirits continue to roar.

"Oh man, I really don't like this." Bolin clutching his head

"Bolin, just stay calm, there's no reason to-" Mako said when a dark spirit emerges from beneath his camel yak and grabs the supplies. "Panic!"

Another dark spirit emerges beneath Naga and lands on her face, a dark spirit grabbed Unalaq's supplies and another grabbed Korra's supplies. Naga stands on her hind legs, causing Korra to fall from her seat, and chases after the spirit. Korra got up and saw a flying spirit emerge. Tonraq forms an ice wall to fend off the spirit but it flies above the wall.

"ROAR!" a larger spirit charged directly at Korra.

"Korra, look out!" Her father shouted as he waterbends Korra away and attacks the spirit, but misses and is knocked aside.

**With Senna**

Senna moaned louder as she pumped her two fingers in herself faster, "AHHH" she moaned as she brought her left hand up to grabbed her breast, she pinched her hard nipple as she bucked her hips trying to get her fingers in her tunnels as deep as she could, "AHHH Tonraq " she moaned again as she pumped her fingers back quickly and stabbed them forward aggressively, she was so focused on pleasuring herself she didn't notice her door open just a bit.

She was so close, then all of a sudden, the sound of her door opening shook her from her 'almost bliss'.

Senna instantly sat up covering her chest, her fingers still lodged deep into her wet nether regions; she blinked two times as she saw the figure coming towards her.

"Damn idiot" Aang said

Senna now getting a look at the boy recognized him "Aang what are you doing here and how did you know that" as she took her fingers out of her pussy, she then covered her nether regions with her hand to hide her wetness.

"This is the room you gave me to train in remember" Aang replied as she looked around.

"Damn it I forget" Senna thought. This was the room she usually used to masturbate regularly. She hadn't realize that she enter the room.

"I hate men like Tonraq" Aang said as he got closer "What a fool he is ignoring a beautiful woman needs like you"

"Stop lying to me I'm old and disgusting?" Senna said as she held her head down.

"Why would I lie and you are not old, you are beautiful and could give any young girl a run for their money" Aang replied as lift her head up.

"That not what my husband said" Senna replied as she looked into his eyes.

"He's a fool" Aang replied as he kissed her on the lips.

"I can't do this to my husband" Senna replied

"Ok I'll just leave then" Aang said as he stood.

"Wait!" Senna said as she saw the huge tent in his pants "Did I do that?" as she pointed to his pants.

"Of course you did" Aang replied as he pulled his pants down "And if you don't believe then touch it"

Senna hesitate for a moment before she reached out and touch it "Wow it's so big" then she began to stroked it "And it's getting bigger"

"Only because of you" Aang replied as she blushed

"Whoa, at this rate, I'm not sure which is strongest; the avatar state or your cock." Senna said.

"Why don't you find out?" Aang asked.

"I plan to" she wrapped her lips around his head and as soon as she was relaxed and used to Aang's thick, hot, hard, and long cock in her mouth, Senna began to move slowly, getting a pace down as well as a rhythm down.

"Oh spirits!"

Senna was blushing deeply as she continued to suck Aang cock while using her hands to pleasure his balls, she then took his cock deeply into her mouth, sending pleasure running through Aang in that moment as he shivered, then she started babbling her head up and down on his cock harder and faster

"D-Dammit Senna. I'M CUMMING!" Aang yelled as she felt the semen rush into her mouth. She slowly took her mouth off Aang dick. She made sure not to spill a drop as she savoured the taste of his cum for a while before swallowing it. It was so sweet, she looked at her finger as she licked it clean from the cum "Oh spirits its been a while"

"epp!" Senna screamed as Aang gentle pushed her backwards

"Relax Senna, there's no danger…" Aang smiled before he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Mmmm…" Senna let out sweet moan as their lips met in wet and smacking kiss. "Ah, I'm forgetting how sweet a man lips can be," Senna whispered as Aang broke their kiss.

"Just enjoy it" Aang said as his hands went down to her highs

"Ah!" Senna gasped as the avatar fingers touched her pussy and Aang's gentle fingertips began tenderly rubbing her clit. "Oh yes… you're wonderful…" She moaned as Aang leaned down again and their lips merged in kiss once again.

"Just relax, I'll make you cum in no time," Aang whispered into Senna's ear as his fingers continued to do their job.

"Oh, yes… yes… yes…" Senna continued to moan as her body was becoming more and more sensitive. She was caressing her own breasts as her orgasm was closing. "Aaaahhhh…" She groaned when Aang slightly bit her earflap. "Oh yes… I'm cumming… please, faster…" Senna couldn't hold it any longer. "Please… I'm almost… almost there… aaaaahhhhhh!" Senna's body jolted as she reached orgasm and began to shake slightly with pleasure. "Um… oh… yes…" She whispered.

"Sweet spirits I never came that hard when I'm masturbating" Senna thoughts

"I'm not done yet" Aang said as he placed her on the centre of the room "Now open your legs" as she obey his command and he slipped between them.

"Oh spirits I'm going get what I haven't been getting for years" Senna said to herself

Aang draw pleased whimpers from her as he buried his cock in her pussy. He couldn't believe how tight she was and with a wicked grin, he leaned down and said sympathetically, "You poor girl, it's obvious that Tonraq hasn't been in this pussy for years now, but don't worry, I'll take care of you now!"

"Oh yes please take care of me" Senna moans as she Aang's cock got deeper and started to grow some more "Aang! That's it…. Deeper!" as he began slowly pumping in and out of her enjoying the little noises she made when he plunged all the way in his balls slapping against her ass, making a delicious noise.

"Tonraq, you must be the stupidest man alive to ignored such a beautiful woman with such a tight pussy… Oh spirits!" Aang moaned when suddenly she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer as she started bucking her hips into him meeting his thrusts halfway.

'I don't want to talk about that idiot …Oh yes!" Senna screamed as he began to pick up the pace "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" as her legs loosen from around Aang and felt to the side as pound even harder

"YES!"

"DEEPER! HARDER!"

Aang continued to move his cock in and out of her vagina with increasing speed, her inner "Oh spirits!"

"Senna I don't think I can hold on much longer." Aang said while his pace sped up even more.

"Don't hold back I'm about to come as well." Senna said as she wrapped her legs around Aang's waist again.

"Senna what are you doing I won't be able to pull out if you do that." Aang said.

"I don't want you to pull out, I want you to fill me with your cum Aang." Senna answered as she was extremely close to her climax.

I'M CUMMING!" and her fluid burst forth, the dams breaking as she had the largest orgasm she though was possible. Seconds later he came as well, his hot semen mixing with her cum, his load giving her the best feeling in the world, as he was filled up inside.

They both collapsed, lying next to each other, breathing heavily. "Senna… that… was amazing…"

"Yes…. It…was…but…. I… I need… more…Aang….lots…more"

Aang, never one to deny a request from a beautiful "Anything for you" He positioned Senna on her hands and knees, Aang bent over her, and grabbed her breasts. "I'll show you the secret arts of cock bending" as he shoved his 20 inch cock into her pussy.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**With Korra**

"Everything you said was true uncle." Korra said

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world." Unalaq said

"You never cease to amaze me." Mako said as he hugged Korra

"Hey 5 second rule" Korra said a Mako let go of her "And thanks. It's hard being the Avatar; I wonder how Aang did it?"

"You could always asked him" Bolin said as they when on their snow mobile

"I will" Korra said as they rode off

The finally reach back to the Southern Water Tribe when they look out to see a number of large battleships entering the harbour.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" Korra asked

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united." Unalaq replied

Cut


	6. Chapter 6 Ginger

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.**

**Jay3000: Today's my birthday and I decided to celebrate it with you ladies and gentlemen especially the ladies by posting update for all my stories**

* * *

**Review corner**

* * *

Guest chapter 5 . May 28

Jay3000: I'm glad you like it

nightmaster000

Jay3000: Thanks for the support

mpowers045

Jay3000:Ok I will

flame55

Jay3000: I glad you like it

* * *

**Review Corner End**

* * *

Last time

"Everything you said was true uncle." Korra said

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the whole world." Unalaq said

"You never cease to amaze me." Mako said as he hugged Korra

"Hey 5 second rule" Korra said a Mako let go of her "And thanks. It's hard being the Avatar; I wonder how Aang did it?"

"You could always asked him" Bolin said as they when on their snow mobile

"I will" Korra said as they rode off

The finally reach back to the Southern Water Tribe when they look out to see a number of large battleships entering the harbour.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" Korra asked

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united." Unalaq replied

**Now**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Ginger**

Three days into her spirit training Korra felt sick, she started throw up every morning so they brought her home to Katara to find out what was wrong with her. Katara found out that she was pregnant and could not perform her duties as Avatar until she gave birth. Upon hearing the information and found out that Aang was the father, Korra's father chased Aang all over the southern water tribe threaten to cut of his member and feed it to him. Senna had to threaten to cut off his man hood for him to stop but little did she know that this would have happen again. Aang had to take up the mantle of Avatar in Korra's place and the first thing he did was defeat Unalaq who they found out was the one responsible for the evil spirits attacks.

Nuktuk walks ahead and hides behind a mound when he sees an ominous castle. "We finally made it. Now, we must stop the evil Unalaq!" As the crowd cheers.

"The Southern Water Tribe is mine. Next, I will conquer the world with my water bending doomsday device!" Evil Unalaq roared as crowd jeers while throwing popcorn at the screen. Cut to the audience, who are mostly children and a very pissed off Aang and an embassy Asami in their private booth.

"Boo the movies stinks!" Aang shouted

"Shhhh Aang everybody is looking at us" Asami replied trying to hide her face.

"Come Asami that movie that they made of me was a lot better than this!" (The one with him being played by a girl" Aang shouted as the audience looked at him "I want my money back!"

"We got in for free remember" Asami replied as she sweat dropped

"Who care this movie stinks!" Aang shouted again as the audience glared at him.

"Don't worry, Juji and Roh-Tan, I will end the evil Unalaq's reign of terror. For I am Nuktuk, hero of the South!" Nuktuk as the crowd cheered again.

"Come on people why the hell you are cheering the movie stink!" Aang shouted again

"Nuktuk, you're not just the hero of the South, you're our best friend." Juji replied

"Nuktuk-ity!" Roh-Tan said in a small voice

"You two are the best snow raccoon and arctic panda a guy could ask for." Nuktuk replied as he kneeled and hugged Roh-Tan.

"Aww!" Crowd

"That's it I'm out of here!" Aang shouted as he got up only for Asami grabbed on to him.

"Damn it Aang we are here to support Bolin!" Asami shouted.

"I can take no more of this shit!" Aang shouted

"That it sir you have disturb this film for the last time" a bouncer shouted as he knocked on the door of the private booth.

"Wait stop I'll keep him quiet" Asami said as she opens the door to see the men "So do not worry handsome" as she flirt with them.

"Ok miss" a leader said with a blushed on his face as they left.

"You see down!" his pregnant girlfriend shouted as Aang sit back down "If you keep quiet I'll" as she open his legs and up down his zip revealing his member.

"You really think this will stop me from shout how s…" she began licking her lover's cock causing his body to stir slightly, and when she began sucking on it Aang began to moan at the sensation her mouth was creating.

"Oh yes" as he lay back in the seat as Asami bobbed her head up and down before licking Aang's shaft. She looked up to see Aang eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"TTHHAAATT, itffffu Aaaaffanaag-haha," Asami said trying to talk while satisfying herself to Aang's cock.

"Why did you st…..." but he was cut off when Asami position herself on his cock then she turned off the light in the booth.

**Back on the screen**

"Who's gonna fight for friends and freedom? Nuktuk" The voice narrator started to sing as Ginger is hugging Nuktuk while atop Roh-Tan.

Nuktuk makes dancing movement and a water jet hits Northern soldiers, causing one to fall. The voice Narrator started to sing again "He's the biggest, baddest, bendingest man I know."

"Oh Spirits yes harder!" a screaming was heard but turn around to see where the sound was coming from and the parents covered their children ears.

Nuktuk jumps up and taps his companions' paws. "Who protects the icy tundra?" Nuktuk. Said as he makes dancing movements once more and water falls over another soldier.

"Battling Northies out there in the snow." The voice Narrator started to sing again.

Evil Unalaq looks ahead, while Nuktuk punches him off balances then punched him in the mouth. Nuktuk grins standing next to Roh-Tan, while Juji emerges from a snow mound.

"He's Nuktuk, the hero of the South." The voice Narrator shouted as the crowd cheers.

**Private Booth 2#**

Varrick, Bolin and Ginger are seated watching the screen "Bolin, look up there. What do you see?" Varrick asked

"I- is this a trick question?" A confused Bolin replied

"I'll tell you what I see: a star being born. You're a star. People love stars. Stars tell them what to think and how to act. Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey marmot to ride a bicycle?" Varrick replied.

"Uh ... not that I can recall." Bolin said as he looked at Ginger who looked like she wanted to sleep.

"Of course you haven't. You can't force monkey marmots to do anything. They've got to want to do it themselves." Varrick replied with a smile on his face.

"Right." Bolin replied as he looked at Ginger and blushed

"With these movers, we'll have the support of the people, and before long, they'll persuade the President to lend his troops to the war effort." Varrick replied

"Oh yes I'm coming!" was heard throughout the theatre.

"Oh spirits, that bitch sound like she's having fun" Ginger said to herself "Wish I was in her place instead of watching this crap"

On screen

A bound Ginger is escorted to Evil Unalaq's throne.

"Muhahahahaha my evil plan is working. I've captured Nuktuk's beautiful girlfriend." Evil Unalaq laughs sinisterly

"Not so fast, Evil Unalaq! Oh, I will save my true love and the South!" Nuktuk entered the throne and defeats the guards with water bending. "And now, your time is up."

"Oh yes I'm coming again!" Asami shouted again.

"Quit showing off bitch!" Ginger shouted shocking the others in the booth.

**Back on the screen**

"Muhahahahah It's no use fighting, Nuktuk. My anti-energy net makes bending impossible" Evil Unalaq laughs sinisterly again.

"No! Please. Power ... weakening." Nuktuk said dramatically as he felt to the ground.

"Nuk-terrible" .Ron-Tah cried

"Will this be the end of Nuktuk? Can he escape from Unalaq's trap and save the beautiful Ginger? Find out next week on The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South." Voice narrator voiced boomed.

**Private Booth 1#**

"boooooooooooooo!"

"Booooooooooooooo! This movie stinks!"

"I want back my money!" Aang shouted as Asami lied on the seats, she was too sore and very tired to stop him

**Private Booth 2#**

"Wow. We got some major chemistry on-screen. Am I right?" Bolin said leaning close to her

"Yeah. On-screen." Ginger scoffs as she got up "Now I need to find that guy and steal him away from his girlfriend so we can have connection off-screen" as she left

"What's wrong? Are you mad because I left you in the clutches of the evil Unalaq? I'm gonna save you in the next episode." Bolin said as he chased after her "Ginger, let's work through this."

"Hey!" Asami shouted as they walked up to him.

"Asami! Aang! Did you enjoy the movie?" Bolin asked

"Ye we d-"

"The movie stink and the actors suck" Aang replied only to be hit on the head by Asami.

"What do you know about acting?" Ginger shouted she had heard what Aang had said. "Damn he's hot"

"As I was saying the dialogue suck also" Aang replied ignoring the beautiful redhead. "She's pretty hot"

"Hey no one ignore me" Ginger shouted but still ignored her "Don't you know who I am boy"

"Boy" Aang hated being all boy "Who the hell you call boy!" as he went up into her face.

"You the stupid boy who do not know anything about acting!" Ginger shouted not backing down.

"Does a boy have a cock this big" Aang shouted as pulled down his pant revealing his 16 inches cock that he used his cocking bending powers to grow with.

"Oh shit!" Ginger screamed out as she took a step back and almost fell but Bolin caught her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Aang?" Bolin shouted as he fanned the blushing Ginger.

"Oh shit I wonder if I can get this guy to act in my adult version of this show" Varrick said to himself

"Let's get out of here" Aang said as walked away followed by Asami.

"Holy shit he was the one ploughing her during the movie" Ginger said to herself as she saw Asami walking funny.

"Varrick, another one of your ships has been captured!" Zhu Li whispered into Varrick's ears

"Darn it, Zhu Li, haven't I told you I hate getting bad news without first getting good news? Varrick angrily shouted."

"Oh, well, the good news is it looks like your first mover has gotten a great reception." Zhu Li replied

"That's old news! Let's go." Varrick said

**The Next Day**

"Why the hell do I have to be here?" Aang shouted as Asami dragged him by his ears.

"To apologize to Bolin and Ginger especially to Bolin" Asami shouted as she dragged him through the door "You really hurt his feeling"

"But I was only saying what was on my mind" Aang replied.

"I know but you did not have to say it that way" Asami replied reached their destination.

"Forget about me. You must capture the evil Unalaq before he gets away." Ginger shouted with tears in her eyes as the drill begins descending

"No! I'll never leave you" Nuktuk shouted as he kissed Ginger,

"What the hell are you doing that was not a part of the script" an angry Ginger shouted

"Cut!" Varrick looked at script. "There's no kiss in the script."

"Sorry, I just kinda lost myself in the moment." a blushing Bolin replied as the drill is returned to original position. "It just felts so right."

"Urch" Ginger sits up, while making a disgusted face.

"It did, huh? Your girlfriend's about to die, and instead of untying her, you kiss her. Wait a minute! Maybe that will work. Yes! It's genius! Everybody take five. Except for you, Zhu Li. Grab the tweezers. I've got some neck-hair issues to resolve." Varrick replied

"So ... that kiss. I liked it. And it seemed like you liked it too." Bolin said with a smile on his face.

"Uch. You're confusing Ginger the actress with Ginger the character." Ginger replied as the smile came off his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm totally getting, like, a weird vibe from you right now. It's like, a minute ago, when we were shooting, you were into me, but now you're not." A confused Bolin asked

"That's because Ginger loves Nuktuk, not Bolin." Ginger replied and about walks off in annoyance when Aang and Asami came along "Oh great the little boy came here to tell me how my acting sucks"

"Wait!" Aang replied as she stopped "You were good a while ago"

"Really now, what changed from last night?" Ginger asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course not hahahahahah" Aang laughed as Ginger marched away.

"Damn it Aang!" Asami shouted when suddenly Varrick.

"You young man I could not help seeing your three leg yesterday and I was wondering if you would be the star of my special adult one-shot ofThe Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South for the adults name….since you looked like Avatar Aang when he was younger then I'll name it The Adventures of Avatar: Hero of the ladies "

"Sure why not I can teach Ginger how to act" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"Here study this script and see you back here in an hour to practice" Varrick said as he handed Aang the script.

*ring*

"Hello" Asami said answering her phone "Yes I'm on my way"

"Who was it?"

"On Jin and she needs my help" As she put away her phone "So see you at home" as she left.

**An hour later**

Aang walked out on the staged in is a robe to see a familiar red head in a robe also waiting for him "What the hell are you doing here!" they both showed as they saw each other.

"I'M NOT WORKING WITH HER/HIM!" they shouted again.

"Aang you did say you wanted to teach her how to act" Naruto nodded his head "And Ginger you literate threaten me to give you this part after I told you Aang would play the part" as a blushing Ginger glared at the director for revealing her secret.

"That's a lie" Ginger shouted

"What is Ginger doing on stage with Aang?" Bolin asked as he just arrived.

"It's a special adult episode where evil Unalaq send Ginger back in time by accident and she meets the young Avatar and get busy" the director said with a blushed on his face.

"Why would they get busy?" Bolin asked

"The Avatar was known to be a ladies men and no women can resist him not even Ginger" The director replied.

"You mean my Ginger will have sex with Aang!" Bolin shouted

"Yeah but not today" The director replied.

"Fine I will do it" Aang said as Ginger nodded her head.

"Then let's go!" The director shouted "Action"

"Oh really? Prove it. Prove to me you're men." The muscles in his jaw tensed. His heart pounded in his ears. She crept closer, lifting her head to whisper into his ear. "One kiss, Aang."

"One kiss?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he let go of her wrist and set his hands on her waist. He leaned down, his lips nearing her own. She could feel his breath on her face, and suddenly her heart began to race. Blood rushed to her face, anxiety filled her.

"Hey boss that's not the line" the writer said

"Shhhhhhhhh its better" the director shouted as he signal them to turn on the video camera.

Aang brought his lips to Ginger ruby lips, as their lips met first was gentle, after that it was passionate kiss. She took the opportunity to run her tongue along his lips, moaning in surprise when he slid his tongue over hers and into her mouth. All too soon was his tongue and lips gone. His warmth left her as he pulled away.

"Ok, so your men not a boy." She said, dazed. He chuckled and nodded.

"I told you I wasn't. I think you're very attractive." He husked, turning his back to her as he took in a deep breath, licking his lips.

"I think." Ginger whispered, stepping up behind him more. "I think I still need some persuasion." "Don't you want me?" Aang tensed slightly, but soon relaxed as he turned to her.

"You have no idea how badly I want you, Ginger." He brought his lips closer to hers, his breath making her eyes shudder as his lips came into a brief contact with hers. Lightly, he slid his hand down her back side, caressing her ass as he rested a hand on her right cheek. He was caressing and fondle ass flesh, and she did have a nice round rear. Ginger's breath hitched as his lips traced a moist path down her neck. The actress unconsciously tilted her head to the side, moaning softly as his hand palmed her thigh, lifting it onto his waist.

"Now you're truly man" She whispered as she capture Aang's lips giving him another passionate kiss. Pure bliss, it was. Feeling his lips, his tongue caressing hers. She could only hope to god he didn't leave her high and dry now.

"Yes." Aang stated as they broke apart and took off his robe. The actress could only smile as she took of her robe leaving her in her red panties climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she rolled her hips against him. Aang could feel himself slowly losing any sense. His thought processing was already gone, all he could do was lay there and moan softly with her as she grinded her hips harder into his. "Ginger ..."

"And cut!" the director shouted but they were not listen

"Aang...now show me." She whispered softly, pressing her breasts against his chest firmly.

"Aang the director said stop!" Bolin shouted about to jumped on the staged to stop Aang from being with his Ginger.

"Stop boy" Varrick said as he grabbed Bolin "Do not stop them or the camera this is gold!"

"Damn you Aang!" Bolin shouted in his mind

"You're sure?" Aang asked, uncertain as he stared up into her eyes. The hair girl nodded her head, letting out a chuckle as he flipped them, pinning her arms above her head now as he stared down at her. Ginger could do nothing as he leaned down and nuzzled one of her breasts. Her eye lids flickered as he let go of her hands only to spread her legs wider than they were already spread. Pressing his lower half to hers, his kissed her stomach, coming back up to pin her hands down once more. Ginger arched her back, looking up into his eyes as she anticipated the pleasure to come. "I want you too, Ginger."

"I need to tell you something..." She said as she set her feet flat on the bed, however, still leaving them bent up and spread.

Aang gave her his full attention as he intertwined their fingers, grasping her small hand in his much larger one. It took her a few moments, the two just staring into each other's eyes. "I'm like you Aang from the moment I saw and heard what you did with Avatar Korra but you made me so angry when you told me my acting suck"

"I'm sorry and you were not a bad actor but the dialogue of the movie made it seem like you were." then kissed her deeply. Ginger hadn't been expecting the reaction as she melted into him, moaning softly. As her lips parted, Aang slid his tongue into her mouth, encircling his with hers, caressing their tongues together. Their kiss was hot, passionate, and almost uncontrollable as Aang sucked on her tongue.

They slowed the kiss, looking into each other's eyes for a few moments longer before closing them once more to revel in the passion. Several minutes passed before the two could no longer hold their breath. Gasping for air, the two, new lovers gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm like you too Ginger." He smiled, kissing her softly. His lips trailed up her jaw line, to her ear where he nibbled gently on the lobe, whispering into her ear softly, "I going to wreck that pussy of your." Continuing his movements, Aang assaulted her neck with wet kisses as he introduced his tongue to the bare skin he found there. His hands began their wandering, sliding down her body. His hand came into contact with her breast, and he quickly shot his hand down her stomach, darting back up under her tank top as he grasped the firm mound.

Ginger moaned as he moved his hand over her breasts, pinching her now erect nipples softly as he caressed and fondled her large assets. Feeling his animalistic desires push through, Aang pulled off her tank top, tongue seeking one of her hardened buds. Gasping, Ginger kept her arms above her head while he paid much needed attention to her chest. Having paid much attention to her breasts long enough, he trailed his hand down her abdomen, bringing his lips to hers. Ginger moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand move into her panties to cup her moist pussy.

"Uuuhh.." Ginger moaned as she bit her lower lip lightly as he placed small butterfly kisses along her collar bone. If only he knew the pleasure he was causing her. She spread her legs wider for him, lifting them off the bed as she bended them up more. Aang continued to rub her, sliding his fingers along her slit, then pushing the folds aside as he stroked her clit. "Oh.. Aang..please..I-" Ginger mewled in pleasure when he slipped two long fingers inside her pumping her slowly.

He was building her up, and she knew it. Removing his hands, Aang began kissing his way down her body as he stopped at the top of her panties. Sliding down her red thong, "So you aren't a natural red head?"

"Is this a problem?" a worried Ginger asked

"No it's not" Aang spread her thighs more, holding her hips as he kissed her moist area. Ginger felt chills rack her body as she arched her back, more wetness seeping from her entrance. Aang grinned, introducing his tongue to her as he began lapping away at her pussy. Ginger could only arch her back more, fighting the notion to buck her hips and clamp her legs around his head. Instead, she gripped the bed sheets, one hand resting on the back of his head.

"How do you know so much...uuhh..mmm.." She wanted desperately to push him into her, but decided against it as she moaned. Stroking her clit with his tongue, Aang began sucking her pussy. She had already been very wet for him, and it made him only that much harder. Moving down, Aang inserted his tongue into her, earning a loud cry of pleasure. "Aang!" Ginger gasped loudly, throwing her head back and moaning as she pushed his head into her more.

"Oh. God, Aang.. Aang " Saying his name like a chant, spikes of pleasure sent her into an orgasm as he curled his tongue around the bundle of nerves. "Oohh, fuck.." Panting, she clamped her legs around his head as he lapped at her cum. unclamping her legs, Ginger spread them, bent up more so limply as she tried to catch her breath. Her breasts were heaving up and down down, nipples hard and erect as she un arched her back.

Aang grinned, kissing his way back up her body as he took her hardened nubs into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over her right nipple, his hand groping and fondling the other; pinching her nipple softly before rubbing the pads of his thumbs over them once more. He turned his attention to her other breast, his other hand repeating the same process on the one he had just been pleasuring.

Pulling back, he looked down at her, gazing at her. She was just too damned beautiful. Everything about her was perfect, and he reached down to cup her breasts in his hands once more as he squeezed firmly, but gently. Licking his lips, Aang leaned down and kissed her, sliding his tongue along her lips. Her head was spinning now.

Holy hell was he good at this! Never had she felt so much pleasure, and they had just gotten started! Seeing the burning desire in his eyes, Ginger smirked, flipping them as she pressed her breasts against his chest. Her hands felt down his chest, gripping the outer edges of his pants.

"I'm not only a receiver but a giver also." She said huskily as she slid down his boxers. Ginger's eyes widened as she looked down at his length. God, it had to be the biggest thing she'd ever seen! She curled her fingers around his long shaft, slowly rubbing him. Aang moaned softly, laying back as she pumped him for a few minutes. His eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet engulf his cock.

Looking down, he saw she had already taken him into her mouth and was already beginning to move her head while sucking hard. He moaned, his hand massaging her scalp as he rested it on the top of her head. Her tongue swirled around his member, causing him to moan more.

"Ahhh...Ginger ..." He mumbled as she worked her own magic. He was throbbing even more now, so close to the edge. "Better stop now." He grinned, but to his surprise and pleasure, she only moved her head faster. Aang felt himself come close to the edge, but then she pulled back, smirking as she licked her lips. "What was that about how do I know so much?" He laughed slightly, flipping them once more as he pinned her arms above her head yet again.

"Nooooooooooo! I can't take it any more I won't let you put you thing into my Ginge-" as the director knocked him out

Ginger arched high, legs spreading wider as he sank into her. She gasped in pain, but then her gasp turned into a high moan as she felt the pleasure over take her body. She was right; the pleasure was going to be unimaginable. Slowly, Aang began to thrust into her, pulling out then crashing his hips back into hers once more. As the pleasure ripped through her, Ginger could only moan and arch her back beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Increasing his pace, Aang crashed his lips into hers again, moving faster now, pounding into her harder. He could feel her pulsing, could feel her wetness, and it made him harder than hell. It made her wet than anything, made her muscles contract around him. Letting go of her hands, Aang held onto her now as he lifted her off the bed slightly to thrust into her harder and harder, eliciting a loud moan from his Heroine.

"This feels so good.. Aang.. Uuh.." Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck as she tilted her head back. His lips found her bare skin, kissing his way onto her shoulder.

"You feel so good.. You're so tight Ginger .." He whispered, grunting and moaning as she whimpered in pleasure. Aang could feel his as well; allowing himself to thrust hard once more, sending them over the edge as they both came together. He followed the thrust with slower ones, riding out his orgasm as his hot seed flooded into her, while her warm liquid engorged him and ran down his cock onto the bed sheets.

Panting laboriously, Aang watched as her breasts heaved up and down, enjoying the look of satisfaction on her face as she laid back, eyes barely open. She had a lazy grin plastered on her face as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "Got anything left in you?" He asked, shuddering at the feeling of her pulsing around him. In no time flat he found himself staring up at her with his back against the mattress.

"Gin-mmmmm." He moaned as she moved her hips, kissing him now as she began to ride him. He had no objections at all as he set his hands on her hips, thrusting himself up into her. Ginger moved her hips back and forth faster as she bounced up and down harder on him, wanting to get him as deep into her as she possibly could. She arched her back, moaning loudly as she rode him faster and faster. Aang was becoming more aroused by the second as he watched her full, lusciously large breasts bounce up and down. Lifting up, he began kissing her chest, taking her nipples into his mouth as he both suckled and nibbled gently. It didn't take long before the two came once again and she collapsed down onto him.

"Mmm.. God your amazing, Aang." She moaned as she felt his warmness coat her inner walls. "Can we stay like this? For a while?" She asked, kissing his chest as he ran his hands through her messy purple hair.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going anywhere anytime soon." Lifting up, Ginger kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she slowly moved her hips once more. He was instantly hard as he flipped them, grinning as he crashed their lips together. Their kiss was hard, passionate, and extremely heated.

"Neither do I?" Sliding her leg up his side, Ginger lifted her lower half to rub against his, moaning softly at the rock hardness that greeted her.

"Cum into me, Aang." The Ginger remark as a wide smirk and glowing eyes. Grinning, Aang slid his tongue into her mouth, his length once more penetrating her. Only the sounds of Ginger's loud moans and Aang's deep grunts could be heard as the two spent their day tangled in a hot, passionate embrace.

Cut

Until next time


	7. Chapter 7 Ming Hua

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.**

* * *

**Review corner**

sneak13579

* * *

Jay3000: I will try my best.

mpowers045 chapter 6 . Aug 19

Actually she's red headed but this is good. Would you have Aang do the thing with Zhu li if you know what I mean?

TheLastNanaya

Jay3000: It will come in this chapter.

**Review corner**

* * *

"I can't believe I cheated on my husband and slept with Aang" Senna hands reach down into her panties "Even if it was the best sex ever" as she rubbed herself remembering what happen between her and Aang. Suddenly the phone rang and she came back to reality and went to answer the phone.

"Hello good night" Senna said as the person talks "I will meet you in 5 minutes" and hang up the phone

"What's the matter?" Tonraq asked, as he looked over Senna's shoulder.

"Pema wants to see me." Senna as she went to her closet to find something to put on.

"What the hell does she wants?" Tonraq growled

"I don't, but she sounds really upset. I should make sure everything's fine." Senna said.

"Whatever just be back before 8?" Tonraq said.

"So I come in and pretend to be robber and rob you of your cum" Senna said with a blush on her face.

"Don't be stupid you always prepare my midnight snack at that time" Tonraq as he left the room.

**Tenzin House (If they have one in the southern water tribe)**

Senna knocked on the door, waiting for Pema call to come in.

"Pema?" Senna said, as she entered the house. She walked into the living room and saw Pema on the couch, her eyes bloodshot and tissues scattered around her. "What's the matter?"

"I never told anybody this but something happen between Aang and I." Pema said.

"I hope it's not what I am thinking" Senna thought "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Aang and I had sex, and I found out I'm pregnant." Senna put her hands up to her mouth and took a deep breath. Pema dabbed at her eyes again.

"But you do not look pregnant?" a shocked Senna asked, it was what she was thinking before.

"Do you think I'm kidding?" she snapped as she release the cloth that was hiding her belly. Senna rushed up next to her. "I have been hiding it for weeks now"

"Just relax. This can't be good for the baby?" Senna asked "And it's Aang's?"

"It's his. I haven't been with Tenzin in weeks."

"When did this happen?"

"It happen during our trip to find the Lion turtle, and the people at Twin hotel got the room mixed up and we had sex." Pema said.

"Walk me through it," she said, looking at her in concern.

"Aang and Tenzin got drunk and we told the bell boys to bring them to their rooms and they mess it up, they put Aang in my room and Tenzin in Lin's room." Pema said as Senna listen "We were drunk too and went into our room and one thing lead to another and Aang and I had sex" as a blush appeared on her face.

Senna pressed her hand to her mouth, a combination of anger and compassion written all over her face. "Was it good?"

"The best… Senna I have bigger problem to worry about than that!" Pema shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Pema but it was an accident and I am sure he forgave you." Senna said as she looked at Pema. "You told Tenzin right?"

"Yes and No," she said, throwing her head back against the couch. "He's still upset went I told him what happen in the hotel room. I don't want to throw this on top of that."

"You're going to have to tell him. When he finds out your pregnant, he's going to be piss."

"I know."

"What did Aang say when you told him and what about Lin did they sleep together?"

"I haven't told him yet and they told me they did not do anything"

"And you believe them" as Pema nodded her head "I hope you're planning on telling him."

"Of course I'm planning on telling him. Where do I start? Hey Aang, you know that son's wife you slept with when we were both drunk? Hey, guess what, she's pregnant."

"Please don't tell him that." "Senna chuckled.

"What have we done?" she asked, collapsing onto the couch again.

She started crying, and all of Senna. She moved to sit next to Pema and she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "It's was not your fault so he should be able to forgive you"

"Are *sob* you *sob* sure?" Pema asked.

"Yes it was an accident after all" Senna said with a smile "On like mind"

"Pema, you need to talk to him."

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to him."

"Tell him the truth!"

"I can't believe I got myself into this," she replied, standing up to pace the room. They was silence for a minute as she struggled to keep her composure.

Then she was realized that she was having trouble breathing.

"Ok, Pema, breathe!" Senna said, standing up to place her hands on Pema's arms. "Everything will be fine."

"What if he freaks out and attack me?" a scared Pema asked

"Pema Tenzin is not like that." Senna reassuring her.

"He is like that when it comes to his father" Pema revealed.

"You are not his father" Senna told her.

"You are right I will tell him tomorrow" As Senna wrapped her arms around her and brought her in for a hug. Pema cried into her shoulder, feeling both happy and scared at the same time.

"I better go and check to see if I am pregnant too"

**The Next Day**

'You can do this,' she thought, as she stood outside of Tenzin office door. She held her hand up to knock on the door then hesitated. She took a deep breath and knocked on it.

"Pema?" he asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Hi, Tenzin."

"Is everything ok?" he asked, stepping aside so she could walk in.

"Not really," she replied, trying not to focus on the fact that she was about to tell him "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You're going to want to sit down," she said, gesturing to his couch. He looked at her in confusion but sat on the couch anyway. She sat on the coffee table, rubbing her hands together as she did so.

"Pema, you're scaring me. What's going on?" he asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm pregnant, Tenzin."

He turned pale, and he was glad that she suggested to sit down. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared wide-eyes at her. She dropped her head, waiting for his response.

He moved both of his hands up to his mouth and covered it, closing his eyes as he did so.

"It is Aang's, if you're wondering went it happen it was the night at the hotel."

"You whore!"

**2 hours later Naruto and Eska**

"It's a good thing that my father wasn't alive or you would be put to death if he found out you got me pregnant" Eska said as Naruto rubbed his hands on her swollen stomach.

"Or he would be in the same position like your brother, frozen in a double layer block of Ice" Aang said as he kissed her stomach. He had found out that she was pregnant the day he came back from his time with Ginger and that was two weeks ago.

"I love you Aang" Eska said as she lifted up his head to kiss him.

"I love you too Eska" Aang replied as their lip meet when a knock was heard.

"Lightning open up it's the door, its police chief Lin" the voice shouted.

"Cover up I will see what she wants" Aang got up as Eska covered up "What c-" he suddenly captured and wrapped in metal wires.

"How dear you attack the leader of the Northern Water tribe boyfriend!" Eska shouted as she walked up to them "You have no power here!"

"That's where you are wrong girl, we can arrest anybody from anywhere" Lin replied as the metal benders pick up Aang.

"What am I being charge for" Aang asked.

"Adultery! You slept with councilman Tenzin wife and now she is pregnant" Lin replied which shocked Aang and Eska. "That is one of the biggest crime a man can do next to death and stealing"

"Lightning did not do it" Eska defending her boyfriend.

"Lightning what do you have to say for yourself?" Lin ignoring Eska.

"Yes I did but it was an accident and you should know that because you were there" Aang replied.

"A likely story" Lin replied as she signal the men to take Aang away.

"Do not worry Eska I will be back in a few hours" Aang said.

"Bitch" Eska growled.

"What did you call me" Lin roared.

"A bitch!" Eska shouted as Lin walked up to her and stop as she remember something and turn around and walked away.

**5 hours Unknown Prison**

Aang was being escorted by White Lotus sentry to a prison cell and toss him in "Well it seem like I got another new roommate" a voice said.

"Who is there?" Aang asked as he got up.

"My name is Ghazan" He has long black hair with a blue tattoos on his back and arms and he was is currently doing pull-ups in his cell. "I wonder what you did to get send in here"

"I had sex with a councilman Tenzin's wife" Aang replied as he walked up to the man. "That bitch had the tightest pussy I have every felt"

"Wow and they send you here ehehehehehehe you should have kept your pecker in your pants pretty boy eheheeheheehe" Ghazan laughed "You are not the first one who slept with a councilmen wife before"

"How long did they stay here for?" Aang asked.

"Hehehehehehe a week but by tonight you will be the be feeling a lot of pain heehehehehehe"

**Later in the showers**

A chained up Aang was about to enter the shower when suddenly a man walked up to him and deliver several strikes "What the hell was that for!" Aang shouted but they ignored him to throw him into the showers.

"They cut off your chi so you would be able to bend anything" a prison said as Aang got up.

"I see and thanks for telling me" Aang said as the guy handed him a soap and he went under a shower and started soaping up himself.

Suddenly a huge man came in with a walked into the shower with a soap in his hands "Kukuu fresh meat" the man said to himself. He walked passed Ghazan and took off a big towel leaving him with a smaller one then he walked up to Aang who did not know what was going on, he took off the smaller towel.

"Hhehehehehe this the councilmen regular punishment for those who mess with their wives" Ghazan said to himself.

He suddenly squeezed the soap and it flies up into the air and fell to the ground, the moment that happens the men knew what was going to happen and quickly turn off the shower and ran out of the showers expect Ghazan who loved to watch these sort of things.

Aang saw and heard the soap fall to the ground and turn around and saw the huge man towering over him "Bend over and pick it up for me.. ...would you, lover?" the man said with a smile on his face.

"No problem" Aang relied as he bend over to pick up the soap when the man thrust forward only to feel nothing 'What the hell"

"I am behind you" Aang replied as the man turn around only for Aang to delivered a power punch to his stomach which made the man fall to his knees followed by a spin kick that sends him crashing the wall.

"Arghhhhhhh!" as the man crashing to another building and Aang chased after him.

"Time to escape"

*boom* the door was send flying as the chi blocker came rushing in.

**Few seconds later**

A very beautiful woman with long dark hair was enjoying the shower, it was the best times of her 13 years prison sentences. The water ran down her C-cup breast and down to her curvy waits and her long luscious legs. The only thing that spoil her features was two scars on both side of her cheek and the fact that she was not born with hands. "I wish could use my bending now" went suddenly a man came crashing into the building and landed near her "What the hell?"

"I am not done you bastard!" Aang roared as he landed and run up to the man and started beating the crap out of him. "That's what you get for attacking me" as he got up and saw a naked and very beautiful woman staring at him.

"Damn it, he going to rape me now" The black hair girl said to herself. She was scared because she was nothing without her bending.

Aang looked at her soft face who had some strands of hair in the way, Aang smiled and walked up to her down pushing the hair behind her ears, The girl now sported a red blush along her cheeks as she felt his warm hands touch her face.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" as his hands started to glow and the water on her skin came into his hands.

"Aang."

The looked at his face who was now quite close to hers, "Excuse me?" the girl said not hearing what he said.

"My name is Aang, Aang Lightning." He smiled and stood back up before saying, "You are very beautiful and it's a shame that these thing are spoiling it"

"What the hell is poking me" The woman asked when she looked down and saw the massive member touching her thigh "Holy spirits!"

"There he is get him" the chi blocker shouted as they attacked them

"Aang" She smiled as saw her face in the water below and realized that her scars were gone "They are gone" she let the darkness cover her eyes as they were attack.

**Three days later**

During the past three days Aang has been thinking about mysterious woman he saw and decided to asked Ghazan but decided not to after what the bastard did, he did not warn him about the man that tried to raped him. Aang heard a strange sound and saw a smile appeared on Ghazan's face.

"Hehehehehe it seems like I am about to get luck" Ghazan said "Finally!" the sound was coming from their door.

"What does that sound mean?" Aang asked but Ghazan ignored him.

The door open and a dark hair woman walked in "Ming-Hua!?" a shocked and surprise Ghazan shouted "And you are hot now…"

"Ghazan you are still alive" she replied

"So her name is Ming-Hua" Aang said to himself.

"I knew you always like me!" Ghazan shouted as he ran towards them only to be kicked in the crotch by Ming-Hua "EEP!

"I am not here for you, I am here for Aang" Ming-Hua said as she walked up to him followed by the guards.

"Why are you here for me?" Aang asked.

"A woman has needs" that was the last thing she said as they put a blind fold over his eyes.

**Few minutes later**

Aang was sitting on bed waiting for her to come into the cell, he looked around the room and realized that it only has in one bed. He looked to the door as Ming-Hua walked out in a fishnet body suit with her hair down "What do you think?" she asked seductively as she walked to bed and sat in a enticing position

"Breathe taking Ming-Hua," said Aang, as he took off his prison jacket, before she moved to where he was sitting with her wrapping her legs around his waist.

"No one has ever told me I was beautiful before" Ming-Hua said as she looked into his eyes "I had those scar since I was a kid plus with no arms, nobody ever looked at me the way you did three days ago"

"Than they were fools" Aang replied as he leaned down with her rising to meet him before giving him long heated kiss with their tongues dueling for dominance.

While the two began kissing with intense passion, Aang's hands ripped off her fishnet shirt suddenly Ming-Hua grew hands as the guards throw water into the room and roughly get his tank top off, and was grinding her pussy against his pants to get a feel of his cock behind it.

"How can you bend water" Naruto growled into her ear, as he cupped her ass with one hand, and began fondling her breasts with the other making Ming-Hua moan out in pleasure.

"They put us into a room surrounded by the most skilled chi blocker and guards since I am a special case" before arching her back when one of Naruto's fingers from the hand on her ass entered her pussy with the tip of his finger putting pressure on her clit. Ming-Hua gripped his back and dug her water fingernails into his back before trying to scream out in pure pleasure after her mate rotated the tip of his finger around her clit.

"Oh spirits!" thought Ming-Hua, as she did just that when he twisted her nipple, and sent chi through the finger tip on her clit.

"You're really beautiful and let no one tell you otherwise" said Aang, as he lowered Ming-Hua down to let her catch her breath before licking his cum covered hand with his tongue, and saw the woman looking at him hungrily when she saw him to that as her vampire features were shown, before her face returned to normal

"Look Aang! I've gotten your pants all dirty from cum. Let me help you with that," said Ming-Hua, as she moved to the end of the bed, and then began licking his pants along the crotch line where the amount of cum was before she dropped his pants after getting them cleaned up.

"It seems my water queen wishes to taste my cum," said Aang, as he saw Ming-Hua look at his size in complete devotion, before she looked up at him with lust in her eyes.

"You're so hard Aang. It must be painful to have such an erection," said Ming-Hua, as she wedged it between her breasts while licking the top of the head of the cock with her tongue while Aang let out a lust filled groan.

"Damn Ming-Hua, you're tongue feels so good," said Aang, as he felt her take the whole thing into her mouth, and began bobbing her head while moving her large breasts around his cock at the same time.

Ming-Hua only hummed out a response, as she sucked on his erection, and enjoyed the scalp massage he was giving her in return for the oral service that helped indicate if he loved what she was doing. All Ming-Hua wanted right now was her Aang to fill her holes with cum.

"I'm going to cum Ming-Hua-chan!" said Aang, as he made Ming-Hua speed up her motions on his cock while Ming-Hua herself was sucking hard to increasing the pleasure, and let out a groan before cumming hard into her mouth.

As for Ming-Hua herself, she tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was too much, and to break away from his cock while letting it splash cum over her face down to her chest. "Damn you still tasted good, better than blood!" said Ming-Hua, as she looked up at him, and saw his eyes were also burning with lust and love just the same as hers.

"That means a lot coming from you hime. Now are you ready for the main event?" said Aang, as he saw her eyes shine and instead of answering she licked her lips, and leaped onto his body again with Aang catching her before quickly thrusting his cock right into her snatch that made the woman arch her back in pleasure.

"How does it feel Ming-Hua-chan? How does my big cock feel inside your tight little cunt after 13 long years?" said Aang, as he thrust into Ming-Hua hard, and while pinning her to the wall with the said woman having her legs wrapped around him so she could keep herself connected.

"It feels good Aang! Don't stop!" said Ming-Hua in a pleading voice,

"As you wish," said Naruto, as he thrust into her again, and again while burying his face into her neck licking the spot while letting Ming-Hua grip his head while she let out screams of pleasure with each thrust into her body as she continued to feed.

Aang started to thrust faster, his hips becoming a blur as the wall cracked from the pressure of his thrust

"Oh Kami! He fucking me rough !" thought Ming-Hua, as she felt his cock pound into her without mercy while her ass was being squeezed by Aang's hands, and made sure her rear end wasn't so bruised from the imploding wall behind her when he plowed into her pussy.

"Ah fuck!" he did a semi-corkscrew maneuver when he thrust into her pussy, and made Ming-Hua nails tear the skin from his back deep enough to make him bleed which healed immediately after.

" Aang!" said Ming-Hua

"Ah!" said Aang, as he looked her in the eye before he moved them to the bed while still thrusting into her every few seconds before he had Ming-Hua on the bed, and let his hands play with her breasts while he kissed her so his hips could do all the work now.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" thought Ming-Hua, as she had been through so many orgasms without crying out because they had bombarded her one after the other, and she could feel her body had basically become like jelly with Aang giving it to her like she asked.

"I'm going to cum Ming-Hua-chan. I'm going to cum hard!" said Aang, as he had been feeling her pussy clamping down on him hard to the point it was almost painful to him, and finally released his seed into her pussy making the woman let out a raspy scream at feeling his seed enter her womb.

"That...was...amazing!" Ming-Hua breath as her body shivered

"Were not done yet Ming-Hua" said Aang as she shook her head.

"Hey Aang, do something for me..." Ming-Hua suddenly requested.

"What?" Aang got the answer when Ming-Hua reluctantly pulls herself away from his dick and let them stand up. There she moves backwards, pulling Aang with her until she's backed up against the wall, just beside her bed.

"You know what to do." Ming-Hua said and he understood.

He then gets the chance to insert his manhood back into her, making Ming-Hua screech happily at the feeling of him inside her again. Her legs were lifted off the floor as Aang pumps in her; she then wraps her legs around him and holds on. Aang thrust upwards whilst Ming-Hua thrust downwards, being able to meet in their movements. Aang becomes bolder and daring as his left hand holds her buttocks while the other holds at her back.

Ming-Hua can only hold on to Aang as he pumps in and out her, hitting her g-spot every time.

Aang pounded into her as he grunts from the friction from her walls; their hot and sweaty naked bodies pressed against one another as their pleasurable cries and moans become the constant soundtrack in the air. Scorching ecstasy easily finds both of them as Ming-Hua wraps her legs tighter and vigorously thrust herself in him deeply, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and moist opening.

Ming-Hua takes his right hand and placed it into her left breast, trying to intensify the ecstasy. She secures her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper. Aang's mouth sucks on her breast while the other hand twitches the rock-hard nipples on the other. Their bodies press hard into one another, holding each other tight while moving in harmonic rhythm; Ming-Hua can see that Aang can be one great lover. "Aang! More!" she screamed, wanting more of this heaven.

Aang puts his face near her neck level, his hand still at her left breast, the other placed on near her buttocks. She had placed her hands on his head and neck, clinging on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the lovers looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder and louder as Aang becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go deeper. His hand that was on her breast now moves behind her. Her hands that are on his head and neck holds him tight as she clings onto him as Aang thrusts reaches jackhammer Jobber.

His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. Aang's hard grunts and Ming-Hua's sweet moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet. Ming-Hua thrust back downwards to meet him; their bodies now grind hard against one another. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing ride. Ming-Hua's breasts pressed against his fine chest, her nipples scraping the hard and fleshy landscape. Aang and Ming-Hua were lost in the love they're making and in the loving heat.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a berserk level. Ming-Hua impales herself more on him; Aang feels her walls tightening on him, going deeper and deeper as he goes.

"AHH! Aang!" Ming-Hua screamed as she holds her love tighter.

"Uh! Ming-Hua! It's getting close...I'm going to!" Aang could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he has reached his limits. The edge has been reached, now the dams now give way. Aang quickly goes up to Ming-Hua and suppress their screams of release by a deep kiss; Ming-Hua locks her lips to him.

Aang shoots his seed into her and Ming-Hua spills out her honey. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. Their lips pressed hard into each other, they scream inside their wet caverns, amounts of drool spilled into them. As their spasms die down, they break their kiss and take moment to catch their breath. Aang's legs are getting tired from their climax but he held on, still holding Miyabi and pressing her against the wall.

Ming-Hua still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to let go her love anytime soon. They enjoy the love making they were doing, and both feels they're up for one more go. "Ming-Hua is it alright for one more?" Aang asked gently.

"Of course." Ming-Hua answered nonchalantly with a wink. She may be getting tired, but her body is eager to feel more pleasure, getting enough of it may seem difficult. Gathering all the strength he has left in his legs, Aang guides them to her bed.

They fall to her bed, Aang turns her around to let him be on top. With him becoming daring, Ming-Hua feels powerless under him but she figures to give him more chances. Ming-Hua moves up to let her head rest on the comfy pillows. Both lovers locked each other eye to eye once more, seeing the love shining from their orbs while letting them rest a little. Their hot naked bodies bath in sweat from the incredible heat. They breathe steadily, regaining the strength they need for a last round as they want to make-up for any lost or stalled chances of them being together and proving their love.

**Outside**

Two White Lotus sentries stand in the two guard towers built to watch over the prison. A speed boat decorated with the White Lotus emblem and colors heads toward the wooden dock.

"Finally. Our shift change is here." White Lotus sentry with a smile on his face.

"Finally I have been waiting forever to get something to eat" White Lotus sentry 2 said.

The two sentries make their way over to the stopped speed boat. To their surprise, there is only one White Lotus member in the vessel.

"Hey! Where are the other guards?" White Lotus sentry 1 asked

The White Lotus sentry in the speed boat looks up and shows his face. "Hahahahahaah"

"Z-Za-ah-he-e-e-er-r?!" The two White Lotus sentry shouted in fear.

Zaheer uses airbending to propel himself out of the speed boat over the White Lotus' firebending attack. He knocks the two sentries overboard with an airbending attack. As more sentries start coming out of the guard tower.

"Fools!" Zaheer blasts two more overboard. A third sentry waterbends at Zaheer, who dodges out of the way and avoids a firebending blast as well. "Is that all you have"

Zaheer avoids another waterbending attack and ran into the building blowing away guards after guards until he reaches Ghazan's cell and blow off the door. "It's nice to see you again, Ghazan."

"Heheheheeh thanks for busting me out. Where did you pick up the new skills?" Ghazan smiles as Zaheer knocks over another sentry who was coming behind them.

"I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one." Zaheer replied as they ran out "Where is Ming-Hua and P'Li?"

"I will get Ming-Hua and PLi is in the building to the left of this one" Ghazan said as they separate.

With Aang and Ming-Hua

Aang was using Ming-Hua's breasts as pillows as she ran her water hands through his hair "How did you set this up?"

"All Inmate who are serving sentences got one, one night stand card to use on any inmate as long as they agree to it and I having been saving mine" Ming-Hua informed him.

"We're under attack!" White Lotus sentry #1 shouted outside the cell

"Look out!" White Lotus sentry #2 shouted as they were crushed but a boulders and melted by Magma

"Well, well look what we have here" Ghazan said with a smile on his face as Ming-Hua covered herself up "I will be taking my turn now"

"Over my dead body" Aang got up and put on his pants "So let's go"

"Ghazan, how did you escape?" Ming-Hua asked as she put her clothes on.

"Zaheer, he came for us" Ghazan replied as he got into his bending stand.

"Lord Zaheer is here that means we do not have to fight and Aang can come with us" a smiling Ming-Hua said.

"Heheehe we are but he's not" Ghazan as he sends a boulder at them and Aang destroy it with Black Lightning "I was right to not trust you Black Lightning"

"Black Lightning?" Ming-Hua asked.

"I may have been in here but I heard White Lotus sentry talking about you and how you kill Amon and Unalaq protecting the Avatar" Ghazan said with a smile on his face.

"No! No! Tell me that's not true!" Ming-Hua shouted.

"I am sorry but it is true" Aang replied as he dodged a water claw from her that cut the bed in half.

"So everything you said to me was a lie that you and the order came up with!" Ming-Hua shouted.

"No it was not I made a deal with a councilman to kill Ghazan alone and to prevent me for going to jail ever again for this again" Aang replied.

"I do not want to hear your lies!" as she ran out of the cell and Aang tried to followed only to dodge a Magma fist.

"You are not going anywhere near her" Ghazan shouted as he attack Aang as a large amount of lava from the ground, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired at Aang with tremendous force.

Aang used his Airbending to move quickly around all the molten rock "You are not in my league." As he aimed his punch at Ghazan's abdomen but was blocked when he made and 'X' shake downwards his abdomen. He lifted the shape up along with Aangs hand and kicked him in the chest.

Aang quickly recovered and side-sweeped his feet causing Ghazan to fall down onto the ground. Aang reeled his punch at went for Ghazan's face but he managed to roll out of the way and delivered an uppercut rock covered to Aang's chin.

Aang got the full force of this which left him dazed for a bit, Ghazan took this chance and struck him 4 times in his stomach with quick succession with Magma punches.

The Avatar recovered and grabbed one of Ghazan's hands before it hit him "How you are alive, you're supposed to dead" then he looked at Aang's stomach to see it covered in swirling muddy water.

"I am the Avatar bitch" and forcefully head-butting him in the forehead sending him crashing into another cell and electrocuting him.

"Argh!" he screamed until his body turn black.

"Mission accomplish"

**With Ming Hua**

"Ming Hua!" PLi shouted and hugged her friend.

"Where is Ghazan?" Zaheer asked.

"He told me to leave so he could fight Black Lightning" Ming Hua lied a little.

"Then he is dead" Zaheer had heard about Aang too. "Let's go!"

**10 minutes later**

"They came out of nowhere." The White Lotus sentry bowed his head down. "I'm so sorry, Lord Zuko."

"How could you let this happen?" Zuko growled

"They caught us by surprise, and Zaheer is an airbender now." The White Lotus sentry informed him.

"No! This can't be!" a shock Zuko looks at the White Lotus Sentry. "Do you have any idea the power these criminals possess? Individually, they can take down any bender." As he looked down in fear. "Put them all together, they could take down the entire world. And now you're telling me that their leader is an airbender?"

"We can track them." The White Lotus sentry said

"We don't need to track them, I know exactly where they're going." Lord Zuko and the White Lotus Sentry walks out of the prison. "Notify the new chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is imminent," as Zuko's dragon appears. "And send word to Lin Beifong in Republic City. Avatar Korra must be protected.

"Where are you going?" The White Lotus sentry asked as Zuko gets onto his dragon.

"To stop them." Zuko's dragon roars, flies away in the distance, and roars again several times.

Cut to credits.


	8. Chapter 8 Metal Clan

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY, IT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.**

* * *

**Review corner**

* * *

pitbull4567

Jay3000: Glad you liked it.

mpowers045

Jay3000: I won't until the final chapter

* * *

**Chapter 8 Opal**

* * *

It has been a week since Aang came back from the prison and found out that Senna was pregnant which got him into trouble again but this time he was saved by Tenzin and Lin which completely shocked him. He later found out from Pema that Lin was pregnant with Tenzin child and she black mailed him into saving him. That was the only good news he got because the information about Korra and the others being pregnant got leaked to the public thus forcing them to leave Republic City to protect his family.

Then the Earth Queen declared him an enemy of the Earth Kingdom Aang turn down her marriage proposal and called her an old woman. It got worst from their as they found that Zaheer and his fellow criminals are after him and his family for killing one of his most loyal followers.

* * *

**The dance studio,**

* * *

There were eight dancers rehearsing on a flattened metal lotus flower. They fire metal cables to the ceiling, and four of them swing upward before landing, while the four bottom dancers bend the petals for their team-mates to land on. The dancers bounce from petal to petal, before jumping to the middle, where the flower closes. The dancers open the flower, where the inside dancers pose with graceful poise.

"Man I really want to learn Metal bending" an excited Aang said as he looked on "Do you think I could join the training session?"

"Not exactly, they are rehearsing for a dance premiere next month." Aiwei said as he heard Aang's question.

A very sexy and curve middle age woman who did not looked her age turns to see Bolin and Mako, claps to her dancers. She had light tan skin, beautiful Pistachio green eyes and long black hair that reaches her shoulders "That's it for today everyone." She walks up to the Team.

"Man she's hot" Aang said to himself as she watched her walking towards them.

"Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin Beifong" Aiwei said as he points at the woman.

"Toph's daughter" they all said to themselves

"Please call me Su." Suyin said as she presses a fist into her palm as a greeting. "Great to finally meet you, the most handsome man on the earth Avatar Aang." Which shocked everybody

"You don't mean ahhhh" as Aiwei faints.

"Wow I never been greeted like that before" Aang said with a smile on his face "I liked it"

"Lucky bastard" Mako and Bolin muttered

"And this must be Mako and Bolin." Suyin finished her greeting.

"You've done your research." Mako asked.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city." Suyin said with a smile then she looked at Aang "My mother had a lot of pictures of you went you were younger, she would even tell us tales about you adventure and how you were the must handsome man in the world"

"Really now, I never knew Toph had a crush on me" A puzzled Aang replied.

"Yes a major one but do not tell her I told you that hehehehe" Suyin laughed.

"You have a beautiful laughed" Aang said with a smile a blushed appeared on her face.

"Thank you Aang but I am M-"

"So, you're a dancer?" Mako interrupted them

Suyin pulled out a finger with every stated profession. "Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interests." She finished

"It's a shame" Aang said as she looked at him.

"What's a shame?" a confused Suyin asked.

"That you are married" Aang relied as she laughed.

"Even if I was not married, I do not believe that a young man like you would want an old lady like myself" Suyin said.

"You forgot that I am older than you and you could give any 20 years old a run for their money" Aang said as he winked at her.

"Oh my mother was right he is a charmer" Suyin said as Aiwei got up and leans into Suyin's ear and whispers to her, causing her eyes to widen and she glances at him. After Aiwei moves away from Suyin, she turns and narrows her eyes with suspicion on the group unhappily. "Aang, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?" Bolin claps a hand over his mouth nervously.

Aang simple ignored the question which was pissing her off "

"How did you know I was lying?" Bolin asked

"I'm a truth seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase." Aiwei said as he looked at Aang "But I could not seem to tell when I asked Avatar Aang so I asked you two and I sense the most subtle of changes when you lie."

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city. Suyin said as she looked at Aang "Shit I won't know if he is lying to me"

"There is no point hiding it" Aang said as he told her why he was here "And if I find out that ether one of tell anyone then I will kill you myself" he said dangerously which made both of them flinched

"Of course not Aang, I would never let that happen" Suyin knew he had the skill and power to do it "So Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bolin said as every face vault

"He's joking, right?" Suyin asked. There's silence from the teens as they stare at Bolin and shook their heads awkwardly. "I just told you my name was Beifong."

"Oh I forgot?" Bolin said as they sweat dropped.

**The police airship**

A very pregnant Korra looked at Lin "Aang told why you're so against coming here." As Asami, Eska, Senna and Pema looked on "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"

"Half-sister." Lin growled

"Same mom, different dads, so what?" Suyin puts her hand over her heart. "We're blood, Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say hello".

"I have nothing to say to you." Lin said bitterly.

"Must be upset because Su got the looks in the family" Naruto said to Bolin and Mako who laughed.

"Eat shit you bastard" Lin shouted they had heard what Naruto had said.

"Yes that is one of the reason" a blushing Suyin replied as Lin glared at them.

"So let me get this straight, you two haven't spoken in thirty years? How come?" Asami asked the two sisters

"Ask her, I've tried." Suyin said.

"Oh, don't put that on me." Lin roared as she points a finger to Su and her sister places her arms akimbo. "You're the one who tore our family apart"

"Hm and you've done a bang up job keeping it that way." Suyin said smugly and sarcastically.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Lin shouted even louder.

"Will you two shut up" Senna shouted which got their attention "You ladies are sisters for spirits sake"

"She is right and beside in your condition you should be shouting like that" Eska replied as Lin glared at her.

Suyin was about to asked what condition but she decided not to because it would only cause another argument "Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day, but that's not reason the Avatars and their friends came here." As she looked at Aang and Korra "My daughter is thrilled to meet you and especially Aang"

"What is that?" Aang asked.

"My daughter is an Air bender" Suyin replied with a smile on her face.

"Lin, your niece is the new air bender! Isn't that amazing?" Korra said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Terrific." Lin said blankly.

"Now let me about yourself and please leave out your leave out your sister's part" Aang said as Lin glared.

"Here is goes again, charming another married woman" the girls said to themselves.

"Master please teach us your ways" Mako and Bolin bowed to him as Suyin blushed.

"At the age of sixteen, I travelled around the world. I sailing on a pirate ship, joined a traveling circus, and living in a sandbender commune.

**Few hours later"**

They arrived at a field with metal columns, where a metal disc ricochets between, with a player on each side.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disc. They invented it all on their own." Suyin said proudly.

"They were just like me when I invented the air scoter" Aang said

Wing shoots the disc to Wei, who redirects it, ricocheting it between multiple columns. Wei fires the disc back, ricocheting against a column. Wing leaps to intercept the disc, but fails to catch it, which slams onto a net.

"Oh, nice power, Wei." Suyin said.

"Ha! Wing goes down!" Wei shouted as Wing pounds his hands and grumbles at his defeat.

"I'm so proud of those two." Suyin said as the group walks away with the pregnant women in rock chairs that was created by Aang to carry them. She led the group to a gallery filled with metal sculptures, where a sculptor works on one with metalbending. "Huan, I'd like you to meet the Avatars and their friends. And your Aunt Lin."

"Nice to meet you." Korra and the other said.

"Hey." Huan replied without looking back.

"Wow, that's a really nice ... banana? Yes, very, very lifelike." Bolin said

"No Bolin It's not a banana! It is obviously inspired by Harmonic Convergence; represents the dawning of what looks like a New Age." Aang said as everybody looked at him "Right Huan?"

"How did you know ….."

"Aang"

"Yes Aang how did you know? Not even my father could tell" Huan asked excitedly

"The **Harmonic** **Convergence** is a supernatural phenomenon that occurs once every ten thousand years. When the planets align, spiritual energy is greatly amplified, causing the spirit portals at the North and South Poles to merge" Aang explain to them "We were their remember"

"Oh, yeah, no, uh, I can, I can totally see that." Bolin lied Asami and the others look amused in the background and they start walking off. "I can, oh, let me stand here. Yes, I can see that now. Yes. Thank you." As he whispers to Mako. "I mean, that's a banana right?"

* * *

The group is walking toward a slightly younger and curvy teenaged lady reading a book on a bench. She has the same skin colour as her mother, the same hair colour but shorter and she had Olive green eyes.

"And this is my daughter, Opal." Suyin introduce her daughter.

Opal turns toward the guests. "Wow, Avatar Korra." As she stood up "I can't believe you're here. You are so amazing."

"It's great to meet you, Opal." Korra said as she shook her hand.\

"I did not know you were pregnant" a shocked Opal said.

"That would be my fault" Aang said as he walked up to her "My name is Aang" as she looked at her mother who nodded her head.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Opal screamed as everybody held their ears before she fainted but Aang caught her.

"She really looked up to you" Suyin said.

5 minutes later Opal woke up with an embarrassed blushed on her face "Sorry about that"

"No prob-"

"Opal. That's a beautiful name." Bolin said cutting Aang off.

Opal Blushes and pushes some hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"I'm Bolin." Extends a hand out.]

"Opal." Shakes Bolin's hand. "But, uh, you already knew that."

"Great. We've found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here." Lin said.

"Would you stop being a bitch and spend some time with your family" Naruto said as Lin glared at him and the other nodded their heads.

"And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt Lin." Suyin said.

"Really? I've always wanted to meet you. My mom has told so many stories about you." A happy Opal said.

"I'm sure she has." Lin said Annoyed and coldly.

"Does aunt Lin hate me" Opal looks confused by Lin's behavior.

"So I've set all of you up in the guesthouses while Aang trains Opal."Suyin said ignoring her sister behaviour

"Really!" an excited Opal shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple" Korra said as she looked at Aang and Pema "That what Tenzin wanted"

"It does not matter where I train as long as the greatest air bend of all time is training me" a blushing Opal

"Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here." Suyin said with a smile on her face.

"I am fine with that" Aang replied

"Absolutely not! We're leaving" Lin roared

"Listen you b-"

"She's just a little worried because there's a bunch of crazy criminals after us" Pema said cutting Aang off..

"If you're concerned about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the world." Suyin asked as Lin rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Now I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice." Asami asked as Lin glares at her.

"Come on, we can stay a little while." Korra said as Lin seethes while looking to the side and growling.

"Come on Opal, let's start the training" Aang said.

"Oh my spirits, I still can't believe I am going to be trained the greatest air bender" Opal said excitedly.

"I want to come and watch your training session" Bolin shouted.

"Sorry but we do not need any distractors" Aang said as Bolin glared at him.

"It's not up to you to decide right Opal?" Bolin asked but Opal was still in another world by herself still can't believe Aang was training her.

"Hhahahah that means no" Aang laughed as he grabbed Opal by her hands and left the room.

**The garden, where Opal and Aang are standing.**

"Okay. Let's see what you've got." Aang said as he took off his shirt as Opal blushed.

"Dear spirits…stop it Opal, he is your teacher" Opal licked her lips unconsciously before she realize that Aang was saying something "I'm not very good."

"Nonsense I do not want you to ever believe that" Aang said as he got into an Airbending stance. "You'd want to keep you elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground. Why don't you try it with me?"

Opal follows Korra's movements and they circle each other. "I am I doing it right?"

"Yes now let's do some deep breathing exercises first" Aang said as he watch her breasts go up and down. "Now followed me again" Soon, both bend out a gust of air which circles them, and they continue their movement.

"Woah. You're a natural." Aang said as Opal jumped into his arm.

"Thank you, I have never been able to create such a powerful attack before" a blushing Opal said.

"That's because you believe in yourself" Aang replied as he let her go "No let me show you a defensive that can save your life if someone manages to get pass you offensive attacks" when suddenly he releases a power air blast from his body send Opal flying.

"KYA!" Opal screamed as she flies through the air only for Aang to use airbender to gentle put her on the ground.

"You focus your chi all around your body then release it in a powerful air blast" Aang said as she looked at him "But be carefully or it will blow off your c-"

"Yes I did it" Opal shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Yes you did" Aang said as blood came to his nose as he saw her C-cup breast bouncing up and down and her perfectly shave pussy hair in the shape of arrow that was on his head.

"Why am I so cold" as she looked down "KYA!" She screamed as she realized that she was naked.

**Later at dinner**

Varrick, Zhu Li and Ginger enter the hall. "Sorry we're late, everyone."

"Ginger!" Bolin Gasps excitedly.

"Hm" she did not even looked at him and just took a seat beside Asami.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked as Ginger whispered something into her ears which caused her eyes to widen. "I see"

"Great question, Asami, you seem to gain a fee pounds" as she glared ta him". I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow, food for thought. Any who, how's our company doing?" Varrick said to them.

"You mean my company. Future Industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the President" Asami growled.

"Allegedly plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted." Varrick replied.

"Uh, that's because you escaped prison." Mako shouted

"No, the universe decided to set me free. So, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, Varrick smacks the table. "and bam! We're in business together."

"Varrick's heading up my new technology division." Suyin said.

"I've seen the future, and the future is, magnets! I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it. But that's not all, I'm-" Varrick said dramatically.

"All right, enough!" Lin snaps. "I'm trying to keep the Avatars safe and you're harboring a criminal?"

"Ease out, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change." Suyin said to her enrage sister.

Lin points her finger accusingly. "You haven't." Linalks off, throwing the chair aside.

"Lin!" They shouted.

Lin exits the hall, firing her cable to slam the door. "Did we miss something" Aang said as he and Opal enter the room.

"Aang!" Ginger shouted as she tackled him to the ground as Opal glared at her.

"What are you doing here" Aang asked.

"I can here because I was invited" Ginger said as they got up.

"So Opal, how was the first day of training?" Suyin asked as Opal face turned red as she remember what happen.

"It was good, your daughter is a natural air bender" Aang replied as he took his seat.

**Later in the night**

. "That's the last one." She could really use a rest, she thought as she waddled to her private restroom. "The only way I can focus on my training is if I get to see him back naked"

As she got to her bedroom, she began to undress. Reaching for the knot of her dress, it became undone and she folded it on one of her chairs, leaving her in her sleeveless blouse. The zipper of her blouse quickly descended before shedding it smoothly from her body. Lastly was her blue bra, reaching behind her to unclasp the straps, the cups slackened to join the rest of her clothing. She kicked off her sandals to clash against the wall leaving the beauty in nothing but her blue panty.

"But how do I go up to someone and asked to see then naked" Opal said to herself when she heard singing she ran towards her door and open it to see Aang walking passed her room with only a towel on "Excellent" as she quietly open the door.

"Oh baby I lo-" when suddenly Opal grabbed him pushed him into her room and grabbed off his towel.

"There I finally saw you Naked…..Oh spirit why is it so big!" a shocked Opal shouted she knew a man penis was big but not this big as blood came to her nose.

"So you saw me naked now what" Aang chuckled as he looked at her erect nipples.

"I do not know" Opal said as she looked down "I never did something like this before"

"Well let me show you what comes next" Aang said as he walked up to her and captured her lips with his, she froze for a moment before she started kissing him back. The two kissed one another deeply as they felt one another grow even hotter with the deep kiss that they were now giving one another. The new air bender felt her body grow hotter by the second as she allowed Aang to kiss her deeply as he began to reach out to her clad pussy to pleasure her with his hands, and sure enough, the very second he caressed her pussy through her parted panties, she moaned out her pleasure.

"Mmmm." Opal moan as Naruto fingers worked it's magic "I can't believe I am doing something that I only read about" Aang started caressing Opal breasts as well as her clitoris a bit, making her squirm in pleasure as he then kissed her deeply when suddenly she pushed him off her.

"Sorry about that" Aang said.

"Don't be" Opal said as she pushed him on the bed "I am not as she grabbed unto his large member and started licking his cock from base to tip and she would gently nip and suckle on Aang testicles…mindful not to hurt her lover too much

"Oh yes" Aang's pleasure shouts told her that her actions were doing what she hoped they would do at the moment and she continued until Aang was shouting her name in pleasure…but she was going to make him scream out loud as she reached the tip and with several licks she opened her mouth and took in Aang full length into her mouth and the moment she took in Aang length and the Avatar screamed out her name.

"Opal!"

Opal!"

Opal blushed brightly she took in his length to the point he touched her throat she relaxed…fighting the gag reflex and then she was assured that she was ready…she began to move her head up and down…careful not to scrape her teeth on Aang cock

Aang looked at Opal as she moved her head up and down with his cock in her mouth and working her magic on him as she licked and sucked on his sex and the image of the undeniably Opal doing this to him was driving him wild and was forever embedded in his brain…he reached out and touched Opal head and gently played with her black hair and her scalp and he moaned in greater pleasure…

" Opal - ….that's soooooooo good!" as he came into her mouth.

*cough* cough*

"Sorry about that" Aang stared at her nude form. She was tight and tone in all the right places. Motioning her to come here she happily obliged

Opal crawled up his body licking, kissing and sucking all the way. Their lips met and they kissed for a bit then Opal moved and lowered her cunt down to Aang face. Aang wasted no time and grabbed Opal hips and slammed her pussy over his mouth and began devouring her like she was an endless supply of

Opal moaned loudly as she felt Aang tongue wiggle inside her. She combed her fingers through his silky hair

Aang licked, sucked and ate greedily all that Opal had to offer. She tasted divine that was for sure, just as he remembered. He used his front teeth to scrape against her clit, which only made Opal grind her cunt even more to Aang face.

"Uh, yes, more eat me out more. So fucking good" Opal murmured as she held on to the headboard to keep steady.

Aang began sucking hard and this caused Opal to come hard. She doused Aang with her juices that he lapped up. When she finally removed herself from his face his entire face was covered.

"Oh, you poor baby. Let me clean that up for you" Opal said.

She then began lick up her own juices and sharing them with Aang in tongue kisses. Once Aang was clean Aang pushed Opal down and rolled over on top of her. ''Aang be gentle it's my first time.'' She said.

"Don't worry Opal I be gentle" Aang said as he kiss her

""AH AH AH! AH AH!" Opal cried out as she felt Aang cock goes deep inside of her pussy breaking her hymen as scream out in pain for a minute then it was getting good though there was some slight discomfort at first it took a bit of time for them to adapt to his size.

As soon as he felt that she was ready for this, Aang began to move out of her pussy slowly to make sure that he was not going to hurt her in any fashion that would not be wise, as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed right back in to drive his cock deep to the base in Opal pussy, making her out in pleasure.

"Go faster." Opal looked her in the eye and kissed her before pushing his meat into her tight cunt. Aang started thrusting harder into her pussy while caressing her breasts gently. All the while Opal scream out for more as he thrust deep into her pussy.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Opal moaned

"YESSSSSS!" MORE!"

Aang kept on ramming her. Hearing soldier's move around trying to find the noise he went faster.

"OH GOD! AANG I'M CUMMING! AH AH AWWW FUCK!" She screamed as she came.

Feeling her juices he too was on the urge.

"AH CUM IN ME BABY! AH!" She said as she went tighter on him after her orgasm.

"Fuck this is it! Arrgh!" He screamed as he blew his load out.

"AW FUCK!" She screamed feeling it run all through her then she heard voices.

"Opal honey are you alright?" her father asked her as the door was send flying by her mother but she had already pull the sheet over her to cover her nakedness..

"Yes I am, I heard a noise and thought it was a Lionshark" She said trying to act innocent.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked as her father look around.

"Yes why?" She asked did they think she was delusional.

"Well your face is sweaty and you look real tired." Her father said.

"May be it's the training with Aang today" Suyin said to her husband.

"We should tell Avatar Aang to take it easy with our little girl tomorrow" Her father said.

"But I liked it rough" Opal said to herself

"Or maybe it's best to skip training tomorrow and get rest inside." He said.

"Yes maybe it is." Opal walked as her parents left the room.

* * *

Cut


	9. IMPORTANT

Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing anything since my mother has been in the hospital since last month after a botch surgery that could have taken her way from me, so I decided to put my stories on hold until she is out of the hospital which hopefully is this month.

Stories on hold

**Naruto Slayer of the Dead**

**Justice League Darkness falls**

**Captain Kwame**

**The Living Force**

**Freezing Shinobi A Mere Boy**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender (Legend of Korra version)**

**FairyTail's Akatsuki**

**Kyuubi Gundam**

**The Golden Lion**

**Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)**

**Legendary Bloodline 2 the Power of a God**

Orphan's Devil is not on the list because I am not the one who write it, I am more like the editor and publisher. The only reason why Darkness fall was updated was because I wrote it before my mother was in the hospital.

Jay3000 out


	10. Chapter 9 Suyin

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY IT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON**

**Avatar the Last Cock Bender**

**Jay3000: I was Surfing the net and saw an Avatar the Last Cock Bender game and the idea came to me so I wrote this story base off the game with my own personal touch.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cock bending the ancient technique that comes around once in a red moon. The moon gives one baby the power to Bend their Cock into any shape and size, Hard or soft.**

* * *

**Jay3000:** **I am back and my mother is out of the hospital and back home, she is a little bit weak but she is getting stronger as they days go by. I would like to thank you all for your continued support and patience as I battle with focusing on my stories and real life. Your reviews, favorites and follows really inspire me to keep my story going...anyway enough rambling. Enjoy! PS today is my mother's birthday.**

* * *

**Thank you sections**

* * *

Without these reviews I don't think I would have come back so quickly.

**Dansama92 **

I totally understand as my mom has been sick for a long time with multiple surgeries. Take all the time you need

** The metaphysical god of heroes **

Hope your mom makes it through that dude good luck.

* * *

**Review corner**

pitbull4567

Jay3000: I am glad you liked it.

Littlebrwk and imBored09

Jay3000: Sorry about it's because I constantly mixed-up the names because I write more Naruto stories than Avatar story

mpowers045

Jay3000: Granted

**Last time**

"Opal honey are you alright?" her father asked her as the was send flying by her mother but she had already pull the sheet over her to cover her nakedness..

"Yes I am I heard a noise and thought it was a Lionshark" She said trying to act innocent.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked as her father look around.

"Yes why?" She asked did they think she was delusional.

"Well your face is sweaty and you look real tired." Her father said.

"May be it's the training with Aang today" Suyin said to her husband.

"We should tell Avatar Aang to take it easy with our little girl tomorrow" Her father said.

"But I liked it rough" Opal said to herself

"Or maybe it's best to skip training tomorrow and get some rest." He said.

"Yes maybe you are right." Opal walked as her parents left the room.

Now

**Chapter 9 Suyin**

"Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero." Suyin shouted at her sister who glared at her.

"You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge." Lin roared as she gritted her teeth.

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past but-" Suyin said calmly but was cut off by her sister.

Lin scoffs. "You made some mistakes?"

"Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time." Suyin said with a hurt look on her face.

"You think that just because you live in a big, fancy house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you." Lin shouted even louder.

"You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago." Suyin shouted.

"Bitch!" Lin bends a rock toward Suyin, which she deflects using her wrist.

"Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be." Suyin said as she got into a fighting.

Lin earthbends a staircase, while Suyin metalbends a metal panel. Suyin bends the metal panel toward Lin, which she evades by using a backflip. Lin earthbends many fragments of small rocks to Suyin, who evades the attacks by weaving through.

"Damn it Bolin go and stop them" Kora shouted, she would stop them but she did not want anything to happen to the baby.

"You don't have any siblings, fighting is all part of the healing process." Bolin replied.

"You idiot Lin is pregnant" Korra growled.

"She is!" a surprised Bolin shouted as he begin to walked towards them. "Oh shit I am going to die"

The fight carries on with Lin earthbending toward Suyin, which she dodges with a cartwheel. Baatar, Huan, and the twins run to a pavilion.

"Go Mom!" Wei shouted.

The two of them continue to fight. Lin metalbends Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture, which Suyin deflects and smashes it into a metal wall.

"My sculpture!" Huan dashes over to survey the damage. "Actually, it looks ... kinda better now."

"Damnit Bolin walk faster!" Korra shouted at Bolin who was barely moving, he was afraid of being caught in the cross fire.

Suyin metalbends three metal panels toward Lin, which she deflects. Lin begins to earthbend rocks from beneath Suyin and bends a large boulder toward her. Suyin curls a part of the metal wall to shield herself before rolling it out again.

Lin earthbends a part of the staircase leading to the pavilion, while Suyin earthbends a boulder from the ground. The two of them begins to charge at each other, but Opal interfered by Airbending both objects to the side.

"What are you two doing? You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?" Opal shouted as she glared at both of them as both Suyin and Lin pants in exhaustion

"Damn it Lin do you want to kill the baby!" Aang shouted which shocked everybody that did not know about it.

"Lin you are…. Lin!" suddenly, Lin faints and falls to the ground, but Korra saved her head from knocking the ground.

**With Aang**

"Suyin! Suyin!" Aang called as he chased after the metal Bender.

"What kind of sister am I when I did not realized that my sister is pregnant" Suyin said as she ran through the woods "And I almost killed my niece" As tears came out of her eyes when suddenly Aang appeared in front of her.

"KYAH/ARGH" Both person said as they crashed into each other. "What hit me" Suyin held her head.

"Note to self never do that again" Aang said as he felt his hands on something soft and round "Man the ground is amazing as he gave it a squeeze only to heard a moan "Oh shit!" As he looked down to see a red face Suyin.

"You pervert" A metal sheet came out of nowhere hitting Aang in his face sending him skidding across the ground.

"Damn that hurt" Aang said when another metal sheet came his way "Oh shit!" He dodged it. "I am sorry it was just an accident"

"Yeah right you pervert!" Suyin shouted said as attacked him again. "You got my daughter so you thought you could get me too!" A staff made of metal appeared in her hands.

"Oh shit, you knew" Aang said as he used his Airbending to dodged the strikes. "But how?"

"I saw you coming out of my daughter room in the morning" Suyin shouted as metal shards started to rise from the ground "Only for her to dragged you back into the room and according to her "Let Mr Arrow head back into her target!" as her face turn red. Suyin was kind of jealous of her daughter even though her husband is home every night he still did not have anything sex, he is always telling her he was tired. It has been going on since the twins were born, Suyin had to please herself every night before she goes to her bed.

"Oh yeah, your daughter is a freak in bed" Aang smiled.

"Die! You pervert for deflowering my daughter" Suyin shouted as the metal shards came at Aang.

"Oh spirits!" Aang shouted as he slammed his right foot into the ground and cube like box covered him as the shards rain from all direction.

**With Korra**

"Uhh, who's going to knock?" Korra pushes Bolin closer to the door outside Lin's quarters.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not me! You're the Avatar, why can't you do it?" a scared Bolin replied

"Yeah who is also pregnant and don't want anything happen to her baby if Lin decided to attack the idiot who disturb her" Korra replied.

"I'll do it. "Mako knocks on Lin's door. "Uhh, chief, you've been sleeping for six hours. We just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Lin pulls her door open, and Mako fall down. Lin, in Metal Clan attire, yawns and stretches her arms. Cheerfully. "Good morning." Korra and Bolin look surprised after what happened before. Mako gets back on his feet.

Aang vs Suyin

"Kyah!" Suyin shouted as Aang slammed her into the ground and straddled her waist "It seems *pant* like I *pant* win"

"In your dreams" Aang was surrounded by metal spikes. "Where the hell do you keep on getting metal from?"

"I created *pant* this area for training *pant* and peace and quiet*pant*" Suyin said as she glared at Aang "Now get off me."

"I like this position" Aang said as sparks came out of him "I am a lighting Bender you know" He shocked her.

"AH SPIRITS" Suyin moans as Aang attacks all the pleasure nerves in her body "Oh yes!" The metal spikes fall to the ground.

"I win" Aang said as he begin to get up when Suyin grabbed on to hm.

"You better take responsible for doing this to me" Suyin shouted.

"I always do" Aang said as he used Airbending to fly them into the air.

"No not at my house" As she points to a building "In their" As they fly towards it.

**Unknown area**

"We should've grabbed one of those cops. Maybe they know something about where the Avatar is hiding." The water arm woman said. "But she could be anywhere."

"We'll find her. It's just a matter of time". P'Li said.

Zaheer opens his eyes wide. "She's with the Metal Clan."

**Back with Aang and Suyin**

Both leaned in as their lips pressed together. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other. Their bodies pressed against each other. After a few minutes of kissing Suyin pulled away and pulled the sash of her Kimono and let it dropped revealing she wore nothing underneath.

Aang mimicked her actions and pulled off his clothing as they studied one another.

She looked at Aang studying his body. He was tall and well built. He had some muscle and. Her eyes traveled south and noticed the Anaconda between his legs and blushed.

Aang looked at Suyin studying her every curve. She had breasts that looked full and round. Her nipples weren't too big but a little above average and pink. Her stomach was smooth and slim, attached to a pair of nice and wide hips and her legs just seemed to go on.

Suyin decided to make the first move as she seductively walked towards him making a motion with her hips each step. Ever since she was a little girl she loved the art of dancing. It was something she was amore with in fact. The movements she was doing now was something a friend she thought of as an older sister figure thought her many years ago. On how certain actions would entice the inner beast of a male and due to Aang's condition the dance would have the greatest affect. She eventually made her way over to him and got on her knees placing her hands on his legs.

She wrapped her hands around his manhood and then slowly began to move her fingers over the entire length. She moved her hands up and down the pole establishing a rhythm brushing her fingers against the tip every few strokes to further stimulate him. The groans that escaped his lips further excited her. It made her feel hot, aroused in a way she haven't been in a long time by the fact she was making this young…man make the noises he was making. She felt as if she was a teenager again. She would hear the story of how her mother would listen in on Aang and the other girl made love and the sounds he would made.

Aang groaned deeply as her ministrations broke the dam that held back his fluids as he shot out a single long string of his jizz across the room that splattered against the wall.

The thought of such a force along with that hot jizz shooting inside of her nearly brought her to orgasm. The actions they were performing were better than any story that her mother told her.

She moaned as he suddenly shot out a second smaller load suddenly onto her breasts. It was warm and when she scooped up some to taste it…it had a salty yet tangy sort of case. She felt his member twitch as the avatar intently watch her consume his seed. She brought her mouth to his penis covered by his fluid. She was intent on consuming more of this life bringing seed as she licked the tip. She took him in her mouth as far as possible which was about to the back of her throat as it would take her some time to adjust to the size.

The veins on his cock brushed against her lips as she went up and down on him making slurping sounds every time an excess bit of her saliva leaked out covering the meat.

She could feel his breathing become hitched as he became even harder which immensely surprised her. He suddenly released again and she was glad she stroked him off because the amount that splattered in her mouth was just enough she could swallow. If it had been the size of the first one she would probably be choking right about now.

With a small pop she let go of the head and caught a spurt of cum to the face. She wiped the semen from her face and thought about what to do next. She then wrapped her breasts around him. They were quite large about D-cups in comparison to her C-cups before getting pregnant with all those kids. They seemed to have swelled up and retained their size despite the years. As she moved her soft pillows up and down the shaft she licked the tip. She worked the cock building up speed panting as her breasts pulsating each time she inhaled and exhaled along with the ministrations. Soon enough the avatar shot out more Jizz that shot into her hair. She was a bit…upset…though when she saw how sorry the avatar was she decided to let it go a she went to the bathroom and washed her hair to get it out.

"Avatar enough foreplay,'' She said whispering huskily in his ear. ''I want you…inside me.'' She said seductively crawling onto the bed. She pushed him on his back as she hovered over him grinding her ass against his cock causing them both to moan. She then reached back with her hand and steady it as she slipped down on pole. "I claim this cock in honour of my mother" She bit her lip as she sunk down on the tool that was parting her folds.

Aang brought his hands to her hips and gave them a squeeze causing the woman above him to purr. He groaned at the feeling of tightness around him as she began to bounce up and down on him. Her walls squeezing every inch of him along with her warm and wet fluids coated him making it easier for him to drive in and out of her. He pulsated inside of her as she continued to ride him.

"Oh spirits Suyin,'' Aang said as semen erupted from his cock splashing her inside.

Suyin through her head back and screamed loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood as she came intermixing their juices it was a good thing that they did not went home. Her walls milked him as she fell forward resting her head on his chest. She managed to roll off him and lay by his side panting. She was covered in sweat and tired but Aang hardly looked winded.

Aang looked at Suyin and couldn't but help but be aroused by how sexy the older woman looked. He wasn't satisfied just yet as he started to harden again.

Suyin nearly groaned seeing the teen ready to go again.

"Don't tell me you want to go again?'' She asked as he nodded. "My poor pussy"

''I can't help it with you laying their looking all sexy my metal bender,'' He said as he pulled her next to him nibbling on her ear. ''I want to try something different…could you get on your hands and knees?'' He asked as Suyin nodded and blushed knowing what the avatar had in mine.

She got into position as she moved behind her and gripped her hips. She could feel the head poking at her red and swollen lips. ''I'm ready,'' She said as he massaged her ass cheeks. She moaned his name as he pushed forward into her folds. As he pushed forward she could feel him going deeper than before. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as he pulled out and plunged back in going deeper and deeper. His hips slammed against her as one of his hands snaked forward and teased her breasts. She started to pant as his thumb massaged her tender nipple as he thrusted in even faster.

Aang could feel her tightening against him once more as he fucked her even harder. He could feel his vision starting to fuzz and knew he was finally reaching his limit. Both of them were hit with a pleasurable sensation as they both yelled out their lovers name and came. Suyin fell forward with Aang following her as she continued shooting his seed inside of her. Both them fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Cut.

* * *

Jay3000: The next chapter will be the final chapter in this story


End file.
